Mensajes Confusos
by Romy Brujita
Summary: Ella estaba en el lago semidesnuda. "Lárgate de MI lago" "¡KYA! Pervertido" "¿Quien será el que me manda mensajes?" "Es tan hermosa con ese vestido... ¡¿pero en que demonios estoy pensando!" Lean pls. Mi primer escrito. No sean malos. No sabía el titulo:P


51

Todo empezó en un bosque, ella semidesnuda en el lago y él observándola: "Pervertido" "Eso quisieras…"

**MESAJES CONFUSOS**

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.**

**(N/A: Notas de la Autora)**

"_¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?"_ se lamentaba una chica sola y aterrada en un bosque. Todo había comenzado hace tan sólo unos días…

Era un día soleado. Mikan se había levantado muy temprano en la mañana para no llegar tarde a su cita con su mejor amiga, Hotaru Imai. Estaba muy emocionada porque no sólo irían de compras al centro de la ciudad de Tokyo, sino también porque sería la primera vez que se verían después de 10 largos e interminables años para Mikan, claro está; ya que sólo se comunicaban por cartas y e-mails y eso no bastaba para la castaña.

La última vez que se vieron fue en el kinder a los 6 años ya que la familia Imai debió realizar un viaje de negocios por todo el mundo con el fin de expander sus relaciones con otras empresas.

Desde ese entonces, Mikan se había sentido muy sola pero por suerte fue consolada por su buen amigo, Ruka Nogi o, apodado por la joven, como Ruka-pyon.

-¡Apresúrate, Ruka-pyon!- gritaba Mikan emocionada- Si no nos damos prisa, Hotaru se enojará con nosotros.

-Descuida Sakura-san… No creo que Imai-san se moleste con nosotros porque estoy segura que ella tan emocionada como tú por verla- dijo el rubio tranquilizando a la castaña.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero de todos modos no puedo esperar. ¿Seguirá igual? ¿Tendrá novio? ¿Ya se habrá casado? Estoy tan ansiosa- decía sin parar mientras caminaba.

-Um… No lo creo Sakura-san, recuerda que Imai-san tiene la misma edad que tú: 16 años y por eso aún no puede casarse- decía el joven de ojos celestes, algo deprimido.

-Ruka-pyon… ¿Estás bien? De repente te pusiste triste y… ¡Ah! ¡Tienes la cara roja! ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tienes fiebre?- decía muy preocupada la adolescente.

-¡¿Qué?! Um… yo… no lo estoy… quiero decir… démonos prisa o en verdad llegaremos tarde.- y con eso comenzó a caminar más rápido dejando a una castaña muy confundida.

Al llegar al centro comercial, donde habían quedado en encontrarse, Mikan comenzó a buscar a su mejor amiga, hasta que…

-¡Ah! Ruka-pyon ¡Ya la encontré! Está en la fuente- y con eso empezó a correr sin parar asombrando a todos con los que chocaba- ¡¡¡Hotaru!!!

Al oír ese grito, una chica de ojos violetas y cabello corto y oscuro, se dio vuelta en dirección de donde provenía el grito, y observó a una joven muy hermosa, de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones, casi del mismo tono que su cabello.

-¡Te extrañé muc…! ¡Ah!- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Mikan había sido golpeada por el último invento de la compañía Imai: "el cañón baka", que en japonés significa "el cañón de idiotas".

-Baka. No debes correr y gritar como loca en un centro comercial. Ahora todos te están mirando- dijo tranquila la heredera de la empresa Imai.

-¡Eres muy mala Hotaru!- sollozaba la castaña- Estaba muy emocionada por verte y por eso no tomé en cuenta lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-Bueno… supongo que no importa mientras haya sido por una buena razón- le dijo a su mejor amiga de la infancia, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa no muy habitual en ella, pero que siempre iba dirigida especialmente a sus amigos más cercanos- Vamos. Ven aquí, baka- continuó mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho, Imai-san -le dijo Ruka, quien recién llegaba y observaba con una gran sonrisa la escena de sus amigas, y con un pequeño sonroja.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho, Nogi -respondió como si nada Hotaru.

-¡Bien! Ahora que estamos todos porque no vamos a divertirnos y comer helado –dijo una alegre Mikan, recuperándose por completo y demostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Pero primero, necesito ir a un lugar –interrumpió Hotaru, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

-¿Eh…? ¿A dónde debes ir Hotaru? –decía una confundida Mikan.

-Ya lo verás –respondió su mejor amiga.

Mikan y Ruka caminaban sorprendidos por el lugar donde se encontraban. Se trataba de un gran y frondoso bosque, ubicado en las afueras de Tokyo.

-¡Asombroso! –exclamó Mikan aún incrédula por el hermoso paisaje que veía.

Era un gran lago, formado por el agua que caía por una cascada. Era en verdad hermoso y al mismo tiempo relajante el ambiente a su alrededor.

-Pero… Hotaru ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó la hermosa muchacha.

-Es cierto… creí que pasaríamos la tarde en el centro de Tokyo como dijo Mikan –agregó Ruka.

-Así es… Sólo estaremos aquí en el tiempo que finalice un negocio con cierta persona que vive aquí –respondió tranquila la joven de cabello corto.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso alguien vive en este bosque? –decía una Mikan asustada, por la imagen de un hombre del bosque que secuestraba personas y se las comía como la bruja de Hansel y Grettel.

-Sí. Se trata del joven heredero de las empresas Hyuuga. Al parecer no le interesa mantener el negocio de su familia y por eso decidió vivir en el bosque, para alejarse de los problemas de la ciudad y de las personas ruidosas –explicó la de cabello corto- Mm… creo que no debí traer a Mikan, ya que se desinteresaría de la proposición que deseo hacerle. Bueno… ya no hay más que hacer.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hotaru? –dijo Mikan pero al ver que su amiga la ignoraba decidió darse por vencida –Bien… no importa. Creo que iré a nadar en el lago. Así no te arruinaré tu negocio –les dijo a sus amigos mientras se quitaba sus zapatos.

-Pero Sakura-san… no tienes puesto tu traje de baño ¿o si? –preguntó Ruka quien había permanecido callado pero atento a lo que decían sus amigas.

-Descuida Ruka-pyon. No creo que halla alguien por aquí cerca así nadaré con mi ropa interior –le respondió guiñándole un ojo, a lo que el rubio sólo atinó a sonrojarse

-Como quieras. Vamos Nogi –dijo la oji-violeta mientras tomaba a Ruka de la mano, sonrojándose aún más si eso era posible- regresaremos en cuanto podamos. No causes problemas, baka.

-No te preocupes. No lo haré –le dijo en tono sarcástico a su amiga.

Hotaru aún tomaba de la mano a Ruka, ignorando las sensaciones que causaba en este al hacerlo.

-_"Muy bien. Ruka esta es tu oportunidad. No la desperdicies" _–pensaba para sus adentros, nervioso –Um… Imai-san… yo… quería decirte que… eh… tú… yo… nosotros…

-Llegamos –lo interrumpió- Aquí es donde vive Natsume Hyuuga.

-Eh… Ah… sí, claro –respondió deprimido por dos cosas: por una parte, por no poder decirle a la chica que tanto amaba lo que sentía; y, por otra, por creer que a ella le gustaba ese tal Hyuuga- _"¡Tonto! De seguro a ella le gusta otra persona no tan miedosa como tú" _–lo castigaba su conciencia- Um… Imai-san…

-Dime –fue lo único que dijo mientras llamaba a la puerta de la cabaña en donde se encontraban.

-Um… a ti… ese chico… Natsume… eh… ¿Qué clase de negocio tienes planeado hacer con él? –dijo sin poder retenerse más, temiendo por la respuesta de la chica.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –dijo sin tomarle importancia mientras trataba de observar por las ventanas, ya que nadie había respondido al llamado.

-Eh… bueno… es una pregunta que cualquiera haría… más si se trata de la chica que te gus… quiero decir… ¿acaso planeas unir sus empresas para fortalecer el negocio de tu familia? –respondió tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-¡Oh! Sí ese es el motivo –al ver que el chico se entristeció un poco continuó- pero… eso no significa que nos vallamos a casar…

-Eh… ¿en serio? –Dijo feliz al escuchar esa última frase- entonces… ¿cómo planeas hacerlo?

-Pues… como ya dije antes, a Hyuuga no le interesa en lo más mínimo el negocio de su familia, por eso planeo comprárselo. No creo que se niegue. Regresemos. Al parecer no hay nadie- dijo mientras volvía por donde vino.

-¡Oh! Tienes razón. Sakura-san debe estar buscánd- pero fue interrumpido por un grito

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!

-¡Esa fue Mikan! ¡Vamos! –dijo Hotaru corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba el lago y su amiga.

**Minuto antes…**

-Ah… qué bien se siente… -dijo una castaña quien nadaba muy a gusto en el lago- Creo que hice bien al quedarme aquí… Aún con mi ropa interior me siento cómoda.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces en MI lago? –dijo una voz masculina que hizo sobresaltar a Mikan.

-¿Eh? –pero antes de que pudiese ver de quien se trataba, esa persona saltó al lago desde la cascada, tomando a Mikan desprevenido.

-Vete de aquí… _**Lunares **_–dijo el dueño de la voz cuando salió del agua sorprendiendo a Mikan por el apodo utilizado.

Al ver que se trataba de un chico de cabello desordenado oscuro y ojos carmesí no tuvo otra opción que…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!

Ese grito se había escuchado por todo el bosque.

-¡Deja de gritar! Haces sangrar mis oídos –le dijo el joven quien miraba a Mikan con reprobatoriamente.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú y por qué estás espiándome?! –respondió la castaña tratando de ocultar su cuerpo semidesnudo con el agua y sus brazos, sonrojada como un tomate.

-Tch. Eso quisieras, Lunares –dijo causando que la chica se sonrojará aún más, si es que era posible, por la sonrisa que éste le demostró al utilizar ese apodo- Para tu información yo vivo aquí, por lo tanto este lago me pertenece al igual que el bosque.

-TÚ… ¡Maldito pervertido! –le dijo con una mirada asesina, pero que no afectó en lo más mínimo al joven.

-¡Mikan! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué gritaste? ¿Huh? –dijo Hotaru al notar a la otra persona al lado de su mejor amiga- Tú eres…

-¡¡Hotaru!! –Gritó Mikan al ver a la muchacha, lanzándose a abrazarla y llorando- ¡Este pervertido me estuvo espiando mientras nadaba y por si fuera poco intentó abusar de mí! –dijo señalando al chico que estaba en medio del lago.

-¡Sakura-san! ¿Qué suced…?- pero se vio interrumpido al ver que la chica estaba en sus prendas íntimas- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! – Dijo volviéndose a ver hacia el lado opuesto, sonrojado- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritaste?

-Esa tonta lo único que sabe decir son estupideces. Se nota que sólo es una niña tonta e ingenua –dijo el joven de ojos carmesí- Yo sólo le estaba diciendo que se fuera de MI lago y MI bosque. Ustedes también deben irse. Este lugar no es para la gente de ciudad como ustedes –terminó con una mirada fría.

-¡¿Qué has dicho tú..?!- pero se cayó al ver que su amigo le hacía un ademán con la mano- Pero… Hotaru…

-Tranquila. Ve a vestirte mientras yo arreglo el problema que has causado. Creí haberte dicho que no causarás problemas- le dijo en tono reprobatorio.

-Lo siento… no quise…- pero se cayó al no saber cómo continuar la frase.

-No importa- se volteó a ver al joven en el agua- Tú eres Natsume Hyuuga ¿no es así?

-Sí… ¿Quién eres y por qué sabes mi nombre?- le respondió fríamente.

-Estoy aquí para hacerte una propuesta. Puede que te interese…- le dijo mientras Mikan se ponía su vestido lo más rápido posible para que Ruka ya no tuviera que estar volteado, poco le interesaba el otro, pero era mejor darse prisa con un pervertido viéndola.

-Si eres uno de los empleados de mi padre que vino para llevarme devuelta a la empresa, olvídalo. No tengo interés en hacerme cargo de ese estúpido negocio familiar- respondió mientras salía del agua y se ponía su camiseta roja.

-Te equivocas. Sólo quiero saber si estás interesado en venderla. Por lo que tengo entendido tú padre muy pronto abandonará el negocio para jubilarse. En ese caso tú serías el dueño de todo y tal vez quieras deshacerte de ello ahora- contestó como si nada.

-Mm… En ese caso… sí, me interesado… Pero no hablemos aquí. Vamos a mi cabaña- dijo, pero luego recordó a la castaña- ¡Oh! Antes que lo olvide, si esa niña nos acompaña más vale mantenerla callada.

Al oír esto, se ganó una mirada molesta de Mikan lo que hizo sonreír un poco al joven.

-No te preocupes, ella no dirá nada. ¿Verdad, Mikan?- dijo mirándola.

Mikan sólo asintió sintiendo enrojecer su rostro.

-Entonces vamos… Por cierto… Ustedes saben mi nombre pero yo no- dijo Natsume encaminándose hacia la cabaña.

-Soy Hotaru Imai, de las empresas Imai. Él es Ruka Nogi- dijo refiriéndose a Ruka- y ella es Mikan Sakura- agregó señalando a la castaña detrás de ella.

**En la cabaña de Natsume…**

Mikan, Hotaru y Ruka estaban sentados en la pequeña cabaña de Natsume. Mikan miraba asombrada y un poco asustada por el lugar donde vivía aquel pervertido, como ella lo había llamado. Se dio cuenta de que el lugar, a pesar de ser pequeño, era acogedor y reconfortable. En pocas palabras, un hogar cálido.

-Bien- dijo Natsume poniendo unas tazas de té en la mesa y sacando de sus pensamientos a cierta castaña- Entonces, ¿Cuánto ofreces por la empresa de mi familia?

Hotaru sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que Natsume no estaba enterado de todos los ingresos que generaba su familia- Estoy dispuesta a pagar 100.000.000¥ por tu empresa. Sé que te parecerá excesivo pero- fue interrumpida.

-No- fue su simple respuesta- Tú y yo sabemos que las empresas Hyuuga valen mucho más que eso. Conozco a mi padre y aunque sabes que no estoy enterado de cuánto ha generado estos últimos años, estoy seguro que habrá aumentado su poder en gran medida. De lo contrario no estarías interesada en mi empresa- finalizando su explicación con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Hotaru, por su parte había quedado sorprendida por la actitud del joven enfrente de ella, pero pronto añadió con audacia –Te juzgué mal Hyuuga. Me dijeron que eras bueno para estas cosas pero no pensé que adivinarías mi juego.

- Hiciste mal. Pero bueno… ya que nos sacamos las máscaras, ¿Por qué no hablamos del verdadero valor de las empresas?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Mikan y Ruka miraban asombrados la situación frente a sus ojos. Jamás pensaron que para ser empresario había que entender lo que los demás tratan de hacerte creer. Era realmente un mundo complejo y peligroso.

- En ese caso… qué te parece si tú pones el precio y luego yo digo si me parece justo o no –finalizó Hotaru levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la salida con los otros dos detrás.

- Me parece bien –dijo Natsume también levantándose de su asiento, causando un pequeño susto en Mikan, quien se paro detrás de Ruka. Al ver esto Natsume sonrió y dijo- Tranquila. No te haré daño, Lunares.

Al oír esto, Mikan se sonrojó mucho, tanto de la vergüenza como de la frustración al dejar que este pervertido viera su ropa interior- ¡Ay! Si que eres un pervertido en verdad…

- Puede ser… -dijo acercándose poco a poco a la castaña para quedar enfrente de ella- Pero fuiste tú quien me mostró tu cuerpo semidesnudo en el agua, Lunares –finalizó tomando su barbilla para que lo mirase y causando un escalofrío acompañado por un sonrojo por parte de Mikan.

- ¡Pervertido! –Mikan temblaba de ira y nerviosismo, entre otras cosas, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo desviando la mirada de él.

- Calma, Sakura-san… -decía Ruka quien reía nervioso y sudando un poco- Tal vez debamos irnos ahora, Imai-san.

- Es cierto… Mikan. Deja de jugar y vamos. ¿No querías ir al centro a comer helado? –dijo Hotaru, causando que cierta castaña reaccionara ante la mención de dicho postre.

- ¡Oh! Tienes razón –le dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su querida amiga –Vamos. Quiero que me cuentes cómo te fue. ¿Conociste a alguien que te gustó? ¿Te pusiste de novia? ¿Te vas a casar? –seguía hablando la castaña mientras salía tomando el brazo arrastrando a su amiga.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme –dijo despidiéndose de Natsume –Disculpa a Sakura-san. Lo que pasa es que es una que se deja llevar un poco por sus impulsos. Aunque una vez que la conoces no puedes olvidarla y lo único que quieres es estar junto a ella, sin importar qué. Cuidando de ella y ser el causante de esa sonrisa tan cálido que ella sólo puede dar y puede causar en los demás.

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso? –dijo Natsume desconfiando de Ruka.

-No lo sé –dijo sonriente –Creí que deberías saberlo.

-¡Ruka-pyon! Apresúrate o Hotaru y yo te dejaremos atrás –gritó Mikan tomando aún del brazo de Hotaru para que no escapara y saludando a Ruka desde lejos con la otra mano libre.

-¡No se vayan sin mí! –respondió riendo Ruka desde la puerta –Bien… entonces nos veremos Natsume. ¿Espero no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre? Si quieres tú también puedes usar el mío. Espero nos volvamos buenos amigos. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Toma –le dijo entregándole un pequeño papel –Este es mi número, este el de Imai-san y el último es de Sakura-san –mencionó mientras señalaba cada número –Y por cierto… Sakura-san es soltera –le susurró al oído causando la confusión en el chico.

-¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar? A mí no me interesa esa chiflada gritona –dijo en tono de superioridad –Además, ¿Qué acaso no eres su novio?

-¿Eh? –y comenzó a reírse a más no poder -¿Lo dices en serio? –al ver que Natsume asentía, dijo –Pues no. Te equivocas. Nos conocemos desde el kinder y la quiero mucho, pero no, no me gusta. Sólo la veo como a una hermana. La chica que me gusta es Imai-san –le dijo al oído para que las otras no escucharan –Bueno, mejor me voy. ¡Adiós, Natsume!

-Sí, claro. Como sea, Ruka –respondió Natsume aparentando no importarle.

Cuando vio que Ruka se alejaba, observó a Mikan y no pudo evitar un sentimiento extraño. Parecía amargo, como si algo importante se estuviera marchando junto con ellos. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada de la castaña, mientras esta le decía:

-¡Hyuuga! Aún me sigues pareciendo un pervertido, pero espero volver a verte y que esa vez no peleemos como hoy lo hicimos. Así que ¡Nos vemos! –y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que Ruka le había mencionado.

Natsume sólo se dio la vuelta, haciendo un ademán de despedida con la mano. Pero lo que los otros no veían era que una sonrisa se estaba formando en sus labios.

**PDV MIKAN (Punto de Vista)**

Después de su afortunado encuentro con Natsume… Esperen un momento… ¿Afortunado? Sí, claro… La alegría que sintió Mikan cuando ese pervertido se acercó y la llamó "Lunares" fue tal que le dieron unas ganas indescriptibles de darle una patada en sus partes bajas. Bueno… no podía negar que el chico fuera guapo y que tuviera un cuerpo de dios, pero no podía decírselo, mucho menos después de la pelea que tuvieron.

No, no lo haría, aún si la obligara con esa sonrisa que la derretía, y esos labios que quería bes… ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Cuándo su cabeza había pensado todo eso? Es más, ¿qué hacía pensando en él? No, no, no. Creo que Hotaru tiene razón, el agua del lago debió afectar mi cabeza.

Bueno… No importa. A lo que iba… Después de que regresamos al centro comencé a recibir mensajes en mi móvil de un número desconocido. Lo más raro de todo es que cuando se lo comenté a Ruka-pyon se rió; eso es raro en él, reírse a consta de los demás, y además parece ocultarme algo. Bueno, tal vez sean imaginaciones mías.

Ahora estoy aquí, después de haber pasado uno de los mejores días de mi vida, a excepción de la pelea en el algo esta mañana. Pero no, fuera malas vibras llamadas Natsume.

¡Oh! Otro mensaje. ¿Me pregunto si será él? ¡Lotería! Es él. Veamos lo que dice.

_-¿Aún estás despierta?-_

Me sonrío a mí misma, aún si no me ve quiero me causa gracia. Llámenme loca si quieren, pero si un chico desconocido les manda mensajes de texto a su móvil, ustedes ¿qué pensarían? Tal vez que es algún loco o peor, un abusa-niñas de cabello castaño. Pero yo no, por la forma en que me habla es singular, especial; y por alguna razón, siento que puedo confiar en él. ¡Oh! Es cierto… Es mejor que le responda ahora o tal vez piense que no quiero hablarle o aún peor, me deje de hablar.

-Mikan. El baño ya está listo –oigo gritar a mi mamá.

-En seguida voy. Gracias mamá –le respondo.

_-Claro. Ya cené. Estaba a punto de tomar un baño. ¿Y tú?-_

Tomó mi toalla, mi pijama, mi bata y me dirijo al baño. Llevo conmigo mi móvil por si me responde. Lleno la tina y me siento. Esto es mucho mejor que el lago, eso creo, porque si no fuera porque alguien me interrumpió en ese momento tan relajante, tal vez habría pensado otra cosa. ¡Oh! Me respondió. Es muy rápido para escribir los mensajes o no se pierde en sus pensamientos como yo.

_-Al igual que tú, me dirijo a tomar un baño relajante. Aunque, supongo que tú debes estar en una tina caliente pensando lo que pasaste el día de hoy. ¿No es así?-_

Me sonroja el verme descubierta en mis pensamientos. ¡Guau! O este chico es muy intuitivo o yo soy demasiado transparente, incluso en mis mensajes. Bien, lo mejor es preguntarle o pensaré que me espía.

_-Claro. Es lo que todo mundo hace antes de dormir, pensar en lo que hizo ese día. ¿Acaso tú no?-_

_- Por supuesto, pero conmigo no es muy común. No suelo recordar lo que hago en el día porque muchas veces se trata de la misma rutina.-_

_-Ya veo. Eso debe ser muy aburrido, pero ¿no tienes algo o __**alguien**__ con quien entretenerte?-_

_-Pues… es difícil de explicar. Sólo digamos que la compañía que tengo no es muy conversadora que digamos-_

_-De acuerdo, __**Señor Misterioso**__. En ese caso, ¿qué me puedes decir de ti?-_

_-Jajaja… Me gusta ese apodo. ¿Cómo puedo decirte yo?-_

_-Mm… Pues… no lo sé. ¿Tienes algo en mente?-_

_-Claro. ¿Qué tal si te llamo como te llaman tus amigos?-_

Me sorprendió un poco ese mensaje. No sabría cómo responderle ya que desde el primer mensaje habíamos establecido el completo y absoluto anonimato para hacer más interesante la relación, según mi nuevo amigo, el Señor Misterioso. Mm… Déjame ver… ¿alguna vez alguien me llamó por otro nombre que no sea el mío?

"_Baka, tonta, idiota_"Así es como me llama Hotaru a veces, pero no puedo decirle eso.

Ruka-pyon siempre me ha llamado "_Sakura-san_", algo que me disgusta un poco ya que somos amigos desde el kinder.

"_Mm… ¿Quien más…?"_

En ese momento su imagen vino a mi mente, sus ojos color carmesí, su mirada cálida como el fuego, su cuerpo musculoso, su voz ronca y su rostro el cual tuve el impulso de querer golpearlo por llamarme "_Lunares_" pero no puedo decirle que me llame así… o sí puedo…

"_Mm… ¡Lo tengo!"_

_-¿Qué te parece llamarme "__**polka**__"?-_

**(N/A: Para los que no lo sepan "polka ****dot****" en inglés significa "lunares", como Natsume llama a Mikan en el anime.)**

_-Con que "__**polka**__" ¿eh? Me parece bien pero… ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe ese nombre?-_

"_¡Piensa algo rápido Mikan!"_

¿Pero qué le voy a decir? Porque hoy me encontré un chico y vio mi ropa interior con lunares y por eso ahora me llama "_Lunares_", sólo por eso me puedes decir "_polka_". No, gracias, quiero mantener la ropa interior que uso para mí misma. Ya es suficiente con que ese pervertido de Hyuuga sepa cómo es. Suspiro. Es mejor salir ya del baño. Tal vez tanto vapor no me deja pensar con claridad.

Me pongo la bata para no pescar un resfriado, mientras pienso cómo responder ese mensaje. Bien. No me queda de otra que contestarle con lo único razonable que se ocurrió.

_-Lo siento, pero eso es '__Top__-__Secret__' :P –_

_-Jajaja… Muy bien dicho __**polka**__. Ahora los dos somos Señor y Señora Misteriosos. Somos un feliz matrimonio, sin hijos, __por ahora__-_

¡Vaya! Eso sí me tomó desprevenida. Si no fuera porque ya había terminado de ponerme mi pijama hubiera pensado que era una proposición si aún me encontraba en el baño. Cuando estoy por contestarle, noté el aviso sumado al símbolo parpadeante en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla de mi móvil.

"_¡Oh, oh! Batería baja" _pensé de inmediato.

La idea de seguir la charla junto a la conexión de energía me pareció mala. Por eso no dudé en escribir mi mensaje.

_-Oye… no sé tú pero yo me estoy quedando sin batería en mi móvil. ¿Qué te parece continuar la charla por Internet? Este es mi dirección de e-mail: __.com__-_

_-Claro, por qué no. No tengo sueño ni ganas de cortar esta charla contigo-_

Al oír tal confesión no pude hacer otra cosa que no sea sonrojarme. Tal vez sea porque salí de bañarme muy tarde. De acuerdo es mejor ir por el ordenador o creerá cualquier cosa de mí, pero no será agradable.

Agarré mi laptop y abrí mi msn. Enseguida apareció el aviso de que alguien me había agregado a su lista de contactos. Su dirección de e-mail era: _.com_

Me sonrojé al leerle. Últimamente me sonrojo muy fácilmente. Bien pensé en comenzar a hablarle yo, pero el lo hizo primero.

_-Hola. Tanto tiempo-_

_-Jajaja… opino lo mismo ""-_

_-Creí que éramos el matrimonio Misterioso, ¿me equivoco?-_

_-En parte sí. Tú eras el Señor Misterioso. Nunca respondí tu proposición de matrimonio y tampoco me la propusiste ;) –_

_-Tienes razón. Fue mi error pero, qué importa el matrimonio mientras los dos sepamos que no amamos-_

** ha enviado un guiño**

**(N/A: El guiño que envió Natsume es el común "Beso" del msn, no recuerdo como se llama XD. Espero sepan comprenderme)**

_-Eres un hablador-_

_-Puede ser, pero así me quieres ¿no?-_

_-Puede ser-_

**Hotaru acaba de iniciar sesión**

**Ruka acaba de iniciar sesión**

**Acabas de iniciar una conversación grupal con:**

***Hotaru**

***Ruka**

**(N/A: Cada vez que aparezca una conversación con **_**negrita y cursiva **_**al mismo tiempo, se tratará de una conversación grupal entre Ruka y Hotaru)**

**Mikan:**_** ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo han estado?**_

**Ruka: **_**¡Oh! Hola Sakura-san. Bien, ¿Y tú?**_

**Hotaru: **_**Estoy bien.**_

**Mikan: **_**No tan bien por culpa de Ruka-pyon **___

**Ruka: **_**¿Eh? ¿Por mi culpa? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?**_

**Hotaru: **_**Tranquilo, Nogi. La baka sólo está bromeando.**_

**(N/A: Por si no lo saben, "baka" significa "idiota" en japonés. Por si las dudas lo aclaro. Disculpen la interrupción, sigamos con la historia…)**

**Mikan:**_** No del todo Hotaru. Ruka-pyon… no me gusta que me digas "Sakura-san". Dime sólo Mikan, como todos lo hacen **___

**Ruka: **_**¡Oh! Así que sólo era eso… ¡Fiu! Por un momento pensé que era lo otro…**_

**Hotaru: **_**¿Qué quieres decir con "sólo era eso", Nogi?**_

**Ruka: **_**¿Eh? ¡Oh! Nada en especial… Jajaja… **_**(N/A: Nótese el nerviosismo)**

**Hotaru: ¬¬**

**Mikan: **_**¿Eh? No entiendo… ¿De qué hablan?**_

**Ruka: **_**De nada **__**Mikan-chan**__**. No importa realmente…**_

**Mikan: **_**¡Oh! ¡Ruka-pyon! Me llamaste por mi nombre…**_

**Hotaru: **_**Baka… no querías que él hiciera eso…**_

**Ruka: **_**Lo siento, Mikan-chan. Tal vez no quieras que te llame así…**_

**Mikan: **_**No, no, no… por supuesto que sí quiero que me llames así, sólo que me sorprendiste…**_

**Ruka:**_** ¡Qué bueno! Pero, Mikan-chan… Pareces más alegre ahora que en el centro comercial, ¿Acaso sucedió algo interesante con el chico de los mensajes?**_

**Hotaru: **_**Concuerdo con Nogi, estás más feliz. Escúpelo todo… Ahora.**_

**Mikan: **_**Um… B-bueno… yo… si, si sucedió algo. Me conecté especialmente para hablar con él, ya que mi móvil se quedó sin batería.**_

**Ruka: **_**¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Él está en línea en este momento?**_

**Mikan:**_** Sí, así es Ruka-pyon pero… ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?**_

**Hotaru: **_**La baka tiene razón, desde el centro comercial que te comportas raro. No. Desde que volvimos de la cabaña de Hyuuga… ¿Qué estás ocultando Nogi? ¬¬**_

**Ruka: **_**¿Eh? ¿Yo? Nada, nada en absoluto… Pero dime Mikan-chan ¿De qué hablaron?**_

**Mikan: **_**Um… Bueno… de nada en especial… de trivialidades y estuvimos bromeando toda la tarde :$**_

**Ruka: **___** ¡¿Toda la tarde?! ¡Guau! Mikan-chan… si no fuese porque no lo conoces diría que es tu novio… ¿No es así, Imai-san?**_

**Hotaru: **_**Hotaru…**_

**Ruka: **_**¿Eh?**_

**Hotaru: **_**También puedes llamarme por mi nombre: HO-TA-RU**_

**Ruka: **_**¿E-En serio? Entonces, gracias… **__**Hotaru-chan**_

**Mikan: **_**Jijiji… Bien yo mejor continúo hablando con el Señor Misterioso…**_

**Ruka: **_**¿Señor Misterioso?**_

**Hotaru: **_**¿Quién es ese?**_

**Mikan: **_**¡Oh! Es cierto… Le pregunté si podía llamarlo así me dijo que sí **____** Pero a cambio él debía llamarme por un apodo al igual que yo a él.**_

**Ruka: **_**¿Y?**__**¿Cómo te llamó?**_

**Mikan: **_**U-Um… bueno… Le dije que me llame… **__**"p-pol-k-ka"**_

**Ruka: **_**¿Polka?**_

**Hotaru: **_**¿Qué así no era como te llamaba Hyuuga?**_

**Mikan: **_**U-Um… sí… bueno… yo… Lo mejor será que hable con el Señor Misterioso o de lo contrario se enojará conmigo. Bien. Nos vemos. ¡Adiós!**_

**Mikan ha abandonado la conversación**

**Hotaru: **_**Esa baka se fue sin decirnos nada…**_

**Ruka: **_**Tienes razón Hotaru-chan…**_

**Hotaru: **_**Bien… ya que estamos solos… Escúpelo**__**, Nogi**_

**Ruka: **_**Um… No sé a qué te refieres Hotaru-chan... Por cierto… Tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre :$**_

**Hotaru: **_**De acuerdo, Ruka… Ahora dilo… ¿Quién es ese tal "Señor Misterioso"?**_

**Ruka: **_**U-Um… No sé a lo que te refieres…**_

**Hotaru: **_**Claro que lo sabes… y no creas que me engañas como a la baka de Mikan… Ahora dilo… o sufrirás **____** Se trata de Hyuuga, ¿no es cierto?**_

**Ruka: **_**D-De acuerdo… sí, es él… pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?**_

**Hotaru: **_**Fácil… Te vi cuando le diste ese papel con nuestros números móviles a Hyuuga…**_

**Ruka: **_**Ya veo… ¿Tú crees que Mikan-chan se enoje conmigo cuando se entere?**_

**Hotaru: **_**No lo creo… Mikan no es alguien rencorosa… además creo que se está enamorando de ese tal Hyuuga… Pero más le vale no hacerla sufrir o afrontará las consecuencias con mi cañón baka.**_

**Ruka: **_**Se nota que quieres mucho a Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan… pero descuida, cuando vi como miraba Natsume a Mikan-chan creí que sería el indicado para ella… Además… aunque ambos lo nieguen, se necesitan el uno al otro… y estoy seguro que Natsume podrá curar las heridas que tiene el corazón de Mikan-chan.**_

**Hotaru: **_**Espero que tengas razón, Ruka… o de lo contrario tú también afrontarás las consecuencias…**_

**Ruka: **_**T-También lo espero… por el bien de todos… y el mío también…**_

**Hotaru ha cerrado sesión**

"_¡Oh! Vaya. Me quedé hablando solo… Bien… no del todo solo… Mikan-chan aún está conectada, pero debe estar hablando con Natsume. Por favor Natsume… No lastimes a Mikan-chan…" _Pensó Ruka Nogi, antes de desconectarse por completo.

**Mientras que Mikan y Natsume…**

_-Oye… Señor Misterioso… ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser misterioso?-_

_-No lo sé… tú dime…-_

_-Hablo en serio… ¿Por qué no me quieres decir tu nombre?-_

_-…-_

_-Ey… ¿Sigues ahí?-_

_-Sí-_

_-¿Entonces por qué no me respondes?-_

_-Por miedo-_

_-¿Eh…?-_

_-Temo que te decepciones al saber quien soy-_

_-¿Q-Qué quieres decir?-_

_-No importa. Es mejor que te vayas a dormir ya… Es muy tarde para andar despierta aún-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Adiós. Mañana te llamo. Que duermas bien-_

_-S-Sí. Tú también-_

**Mikan ha cerrado sesión.**

En una cabaña del bosque, en las afueras de la ciudad, un chico de ojos carmesí apagaba su computador para irse a dormir. Pero por más que lo intentara no podría, ya que en su mente sólo aparecía la imagen de una chica de cabello y ojos color marrones. Esa imagen tenía nombre y apellido, y era: Mikan Sakura.

"_Demonios… Creo que no debí simpatizar tanto con ella. Es decir… sólo es una tonta chica mimada de ciudad y yo soy un chico a quien no le gusta nada de la ciudad; esos ruidos molestos, las personas que sólo piensan en sí mismas, vivir pensando sólo en el trabajo. ¿Quién quiere una vida como esa? Y por si fuera poco mañana tengo que por víveres si no quiero morir de hambre aquí" _Suspiro. _"Lo mejor será tratar de dormir. Tal vez mañana ya no sienta nada de esto y todo siga siendo como siempre. Sí, eso sucederá"_

En una casa de la ciudad, una joven de ojos marrones como la miel se encontraba en la misma situación.

"_Mm… No puedo dormir. Sigo pensando en él. ¿Quién será? Siento que lo conozco pero… ¿De dónde? ¿Y qué es esto que siento dentro de mi pecho? Mi corazón no para de latir cuando pienso en él. La última vez que me pasó algo así fue cuando estaba en el lago pero… fue por el susto de ver a Hyuuga conmigo… Sí, fue por eso. No hay otra cosa. Lo mejor es que duerma, de lo contrario __mañana llegaré tarde a la cita que tengo con Hotaru y Ruka-pyon." _

Antes de dormir le dio una última mirada a su móvil para comprobar de que no había ningún mensaje. Pero antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, envió un último texto y luego, finalmente, se durmió.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!!! –Gritaba una chica mientras corría a la ducha –¡Me quedé dormida!

-Buenos días, Mikan-chan –saludaba una mujer alegre, al ver a su hija –¿Te acostaste muy tarde anoche? Escuché cuando apagaste tu laptop.

-U-Um… sí, lo siento… -se disculpaba la castaña mientras terminaba de peinarse –Es que me quedé hablando hasta muy tarde con un amigo.

-¿Un amigo? ¿Acaso era Ruka-kun o tal vez Hotaru-chan? Escuché que había vuelto a la ciudad –preguntaba su madre ansiosa por la respuesta.

-Pues sí, me quedé hablando con Ruka-pyon y Hotaru pero se fueron más temprano que yo así que estuve charlando con otro amigo que hice ayer –explicó la castaña mientras tomaba sus cosas y las acomodaba en su bolso.

-¡Oh! ¿Acaso se trata de ese chico Natsume Hyuuga del que me contaste? ¿Ese que dices que era un pervertido? ¿Era él? –preguntaba su madre a toda prisa mientras miraba a su hija preparándose para su salida.

-No, no era él. Es otro chico más dulce, comprensivo, cariñoso y gracioso –decía Mikan con estrellitas en los ojos -¡Oh, mamá! Tienes que conocerlo. Él es realmente maravilloso. Es el chico perfecto.

-¿Así? ¿Y es guapo? –preguntó la madre con una mirada de complicidad.

-Bueno… Aún no lo sé pero no lo conocí en persona pero… debe serlo porque no creo que exista ser humano horrible con esa personalidad –decía mientras le brillaban los ojos –¡No puedo esperar por conocerlo! ¡Oh! Es cierto… Me tengo que ir. ¡Es muy tarde! Adiós mamá. ¡Te quiero!

-Eh… Adiós, Mikan-chan –respondía su madre algo confundida por la actitud de su hija.

**PDV N****ATSUME**

"_Vaya. Este lugar sí que es enorme. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar lo que estoy buscando con tanta gente en este lugar?"_Pensaba un joven de cabello corto oscuro, con ojos carmesí, mientras miraba a su alrededor un poco molesto por toda la gente que lo rodeaba.

-¡Hola! Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Permy Sumire –decía una chica aparentemente de su edad, que hablaba si parar y se había acercado a él mientras que se lamentaba –Oye, ¿Quieres tomar un helado conmigo y mis amigas?

Natsume miró a la chica como si nada y le dijo –Lo siento, pero no me interesas, fea

Esto provocó un gran enojo en la chica de cabello corto y verde, quien se retiró derrotada y haciendo algunos pucheros. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a la mesa donde se encontraba sentada le echó una última mirada al chico que estaba detrás de ella, y lo que vio le intereso. El chico parecía ver su móvil como si estuviera esperando alguna llamada importante. Eso hizo que se le formara una sonrisa malvada en sus labios. Sí, ya sabía cómo vengarse del idiota que osó rechazarla.

"_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué demonios apagué mi móvil ayer? Debí haberlo dejado cargando encendido como hizo ella._

_Pero… Me pregunto ¿por qué me envió ese mensaje si yo ya le había deseado buenas noches? ¡Dios! Debo dejar de preocuparme tanto por ella. ¿Qué demonios está pasándome? Lo mejor será tranquilizarme y releer el mensaje que me envió. Tal vez no leí bien"_

Y eso hizo. Sacó su móvil luego de haberse deshecho de esa niña tonta.

_-Sólo te envío este mensaje para desearte buenas noches. Tal vez ya estés durmiendo pero para que lo sepas yo no puedo. Aún no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y no creas que te me estoy declarando por texto. Eso sí que sería rebajarse. Pero no te preocupes, sólo quería hacértelo saber. Espero sigamos hablando mañana. Nos vemos. Con cariño, Mikan-_

De acuerdo. Luego de haber leído esa parte de "_Aún no puedo dejar de pensar en ti_", su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió una gran felicidad pero no podía demostrarla. Es decir, él, Natsume Hyuuga, el rompecorazones de su antigua escuela loco por una chica que acababa de conocer pero que desde el primer instante que la vio nadando en el lago con sólo su ropa interior en vez de traje de baño, no había dejado de pensar en ella porque… porque…

"_Porque con ese cuerpo de Diosa que tiene cualquiera se volvería loco por ella. Además esa sonrisa angelical que sólo ella puede dar y causando que los demás saquen lo mejor de sí, sin mencionar esos labios tentadores que…"_

¡Esperen un minuto! Él no había pensado eso cuando la vio. Lo que pensó fue "_¿Qué hace esta idiota en mi lago?_"y luego le había gritado para que se fuera y saltado causándole un susto y… y…

"_Y luego si no hubiera sido por tu gran ego la hubieras besado y confesado lo que sentiste por ella desde el primer momento que la viste…"_

Sí y hubiera besa… ¡Espera! Eso no es cierto. Yo no creo que ella sea linda

"_Claro que no. Crees que es hermosa…"_

No. Tampoco creo que tenga el cuerpo de una Diosa…

"_No. Tiene el cuerpo de todas las Diosas…"_

¡Tampoco! Ni siquiera pienso que me gusta…

"_No lo piensas, porque sabes que la amas…"_

¡Maldición! ¡Quieres cerrar tu maldita boca!

"_No puedo amigo. Recuerda que mi boca es tu boca y yo sólo soy tu conciencia quien te está aconsejando y diciendo la verdad"_

Pues entonces te estás equivocando porque yo no-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar con su batalla interna, la chica que antes había rechazado le arrebató el móvil de la mano y se echó a correr como la ladrona que era. Muchos vieron lo que sucedió pero nadie hizo nada por temor a que el delincuente tuviera un arma y otros sólo lo ignoraron.

Natsume intentó detenerla pero ésta ya se había ido demasiado lejos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a una mesa cercana de un café y la buscó. Cuando vio que se dirigía a la fuente no espero dos veces y saltó en su búsqueda.

**En la fuente del centro comercial…**

-¡Chicos! –Gritaba Mikan mientras corría para encontrarse con Ruka y Hotaru – Lamento… Lamento llegar tarde… Me quedé… Me quedé dormida… -dijo entre jadeos la castaña.

-Baka. ¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste hablando con ese desconocido? –la regañaba Hotaru.

-No importa Hotaru-chan. Además nosotros no esperamos demasiado –dijo para tranquilizar a Mikan –Bien… ¿A dónde vamos primero?

-Mm… Pues me gustaría regresar a esa heladería de ayer, después ir a ver el nuevo CD que sacaron los Teen Angels y por último ir a la sala de realidad virtual. ¿Tú qué quieres hacer Hotaru? –le pregunto a su mejor amiga.

-Pues… yo… -pero antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpida por un grito.

¡¡¡¡¡OYE TÚ, REGRESAME MI MÓVIL O LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA!!!!!

-¿Eh? Esa voz me suena conocida pero… ¡Kya! –no pudo terminar porque alguien había chocado con ella, ocasionando la caída en la fuente de ambas personas –Eso dolió… ¿Eh? ¿Permy?

Mikan no se dio cuenta pero Permy había lanzado el celular de Natsume junto con el de la castaña hacia el mismo lugar.

-¿Eh? ¿Sakura-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó la chica a la castaña.

-Vine con Hotaru y Ruka-pyon para pasar el rato, pero ¿tú? –contestó Mikan.

-U-Um… Bueno… yo… -pero no supo cómo continuar la frase.

-¡Aquí estás pequeña ladrona! –dijo una voz masculina que hizo sobresaltar a todos los presentes.

-U-Um… yo… verás… lo que estaba haciendo yo fue… -dijo nerviosa Permy a lo que todos no entendían.

-Déjame adivinar… Te molestaste porque te rechacé y por eso decidiste robar mi móvil como una venganza de que no deben rechazarte por ser la reina de bellezas, la más popular de tu escuela y bla, bla, bla… ¿No es así? –respondió un sarcástico Natsume.

-Yo… ¡Lo siento! No lo volveré a hacer. En verdad –entonces tomó el móvil del suelo y se lo entregó a Natsume, haciendo varias reverencias. Antes de irse dijo miró a Mikan y dijo –Todo esto fue tu culpa, Sakura-san. Me las pagarás la próxima vez que nos veamos. ¡Adiós, Ruka-sama! –dijo con corazones en los ojos, haciendo desaparecer el aura asesina que mantuvo mientras observaba a Mikan.

-Vaya loca hay en la ciudad… -ante esta frase, Mikan salió de sus pensamientos y recordó que aún se encontraba en la fuente -¿Piensas quedarte allí todo el día, _lunares_?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ruka se acercó y le dijo –Ven. Toma mi mano, Mikan-chan –regalándole una de sus tiernas sonrisas, a lo que Mikan sólo atinó a sonrojarse un poco.

Natsume no pasó por alto esto y antes de que Mikan pudiera sujetarse de Ruka, Natsume ya la había levantado de la fuente al mismo estilo que utiliza un novio para llevar a su novia, después de haberse casado.

-¡¿Q-Qué crees que haces?! ¡Bájame, pervertido! –dijo Mikan, pero calló al notar las miradas que estaba atrayendo.

-Si lo hago volverás a caer en la fuente, ¿acaso quieres eso? –Mikan no dijo nada, haciendo sonreír a Natsume –Entonces, vamos.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde? –respondió una Mikan muy confundida.

-A que te cambies de ropa. Estás toda empapada y quiero que alguien más vea lo que yo vi en el lago –dijo causando el sonrojo de la castaña.

-U-Um… Disculpen si interrumpo pero… -dijo Ruka –Lo mejor será irnos ahora. Estamos atrayendo público –esto último lo dijo en un susurro para que nadie más que ellos oyeran.

-Ruka tiene razón. Vamos. Conozco un lugar donde puedes cambiarte Mikan –los demás sólo asintieron, mientras que Hotaru las cosas de Mikan que se habían esparcido por todo el suelo y metiéndolas en su bolsa, sin olvidar el importante móvil de su amiga.

-Y dime, Natsume… ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que dijiste que no te gustaba la ciudad –preguntó Ruka, luego de apartarse de las miradas de la gente.

-Y es así. No me gusta la ciudad. Pero de vez en cuando debo venir en busca de víveres para la cabaña. Ahora reforcé mi teoría de que la ciudad no es buena para mí –respondió sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

-¿Lo dices por lo que hizo Permy? –preguntó Mikan.

-Sí. Tú la saludaste y ella te habló como si fueras nada. ¿Acaso no son amigas? –preguntó Natsume interesado un poco por el tema.

-Pues… no sé cómo describir nuestra relación. Cuando yo llegué a la escuela no me hablaba, pero luego me hice amiga de todos y eso pareció molestarle a ella –respondió ignorante de la verdadera razón.

-Baka. A ella no le molestó el que te hicieras amigas de todos, lo que le molestó fue el hecho de que te ganaste la atención de toda la población masculina cuando decidiste ir a la escuela con el cabello suelto –le explicó Hotaru –Luego te odió porque se enteró de que tú y Ruka eran amigos de la infancia. Y ahora porque hiciste fracasar su intento de venganza contra Hyuuga.

-¿Eh? ¿Sumire-san odia a Mikan porque se enteró de que nosotros somos buenos amigos? –dijo un sorprendido Ruka.

-Sí. Sabes que ella es la líder de tu club de fans y por si fuera poco te trata como si fueras un rey o algo así. La primera vez que los vio juntos pensó que eran novios –dijo una Hotaru molesta y aburrida del tema.

-Eso quiere decir que está celosa de ti, Lunares –agregó Natsume

-¿De mí? ¿Por qué? Si yo no le he hecho nada malo ¿o sí? –dijo Mikan

-Claro que le hiciste algo –dijo Natsume molesto con una venita en la cara –Hiciste que todos los chicos de tu escuela se enamoraran de ti y eso la removió del ranking de las chicas más populares y las más lindas. No me sorprendería si esos chicos te tienen como la número uno en su tabla.

-Llegamos –dijo Hotaru mientras señalaba una tienda de ropa frente a ellos –Ven Mikan. Vamos a comprarte algo de ropa.

-¿Eh? Pero Hotaru… no creo que me alcance el dinero para comprar aquí –dijo una Mikan deprimida.

-Baka. Este es mi regalo para ti. Recuerda que no estuve en tu cumpleaños la última vez. Así que cierra la boca y entra. Escoge cualquier cosa que te guste. Yo me haré cargo de los gastos –terminó de hablar una Hotaru sonriente.

-Hotaru… ¡Gracias! –y luego de abrazar a su amiga, entró a la tienda para escoger su atuendo.

-Bien –continuó Ruka –En ese caso yo acompañaré a Natsume a hacer la compra de sus víveres. Nos veremos en dos horas aquí.

-Hyuuga –Hotaru tomó del hombro del chico de mirada de fuego –Más te vale no lastimar a Mikan –dijo con una mirada amenazante y luego se fue.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Ruka, acaso tú…? -pero cuando vio que su amigo se alejaba, no tuvo otra opción más que gritar -¡Ruka, maldito traidor!

**Dos horas después…**

Ambos jóvenes se dirigían de regreso a la tienda de ropa. Uno de ellos decidió comenzar con la charla.

-Aún no entiendo cómo es que todos pueden caminar aquí como si nada. Es decir, este lugar es enorme y hay demasiada gente. Sin mencionar que todas las tiendas son iguales –decía un Natsume harto de caminar tanto sólo para buscar sus dichosos víveres.

-En eso te equivocas, Natsume –le contestó su, ahora, buen amigo –Las tiendas no son todas iguales. Por ejemplo, la tienda hacia la cual nos dirigimos es_ 47 Street_ y es la única tienda de ropa para chica de esa marca que se encuentra en el centro comercial. Si no me equivoco, hay una en cada localidad de la ciudad. Además, es la tienda favorita de Hotaru-chan y Mikan-chan. Estoy seguro que esa información te será de ayuda en algún momento de tu vida.

-Sí, claro. Como sea. Dime una cosa Ruka, ¿desde cuándo llamas a Lunares por su nombre? –dijo un serio Natsume y, a la vez, un poco deprimido. No sabía por qué, pero cuando estaban en la fuente y vio cómo se refería Ruka a Mikan algo en su pecho reaccionó, y eso lo llevó a actuar de esa, levantándola y reclamándola como si fuera de su propiedad. Lo mismo sucedió cuando escuchó hablar de la popularidad de la castaña en su escuela.

-¿Te refieres a Mikan-chan? Pues… -dijo el rubio aparentando recordar, para ver la reacción de su amigo –Ayer cuando estábamos hablando por el chat me pidió que por favor la llamara por su nombre. Lo mismo ocurrió con Hotaru-chan. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, _Señor Misterioso?_ –finalizó haciendo especial hincapié en las dos últimas palabras.

-¿Eh? ¿A-A qué te refieres? –dijo un Natsume algo nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

-¡Guau! ¡Esto sí que es nuevo! Verte a ti, Natsume Hyuuga, heredero de las empresas Hyuuga, nervioso, tartamudeando y sonrojado. Jamás pensé poder verlo en esta vida –bromeaba su amigo, mientras trataba de retener la risa.

-¡Ya! Deja de reírte, Ruka o de lo contrario le diré a Imai lo que sientes por ella –le dijo en tono amenazante, pero entonces…

-¿Qué es lo que Ruka siente por mi? –dijo Hotaru sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

-¡¡AH!! Hotaru-chan… no verás… lo que Natsume quiso decir fue… fue… -tartamudeaba Ruka, tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable, mientras que Natsume mostraba una sonrisa de exitosa venganza al ver en su estado anterior al rubio.

-Por cierto, Imai… ¿dónde está Lunares? –preguntó Natsume, tratando de cambiar el tema ya que creía que su amigo ya había tenido suficiente castigo.

-Está terminando de cambiarse –respondió como si nada.

-¿Eh? Han pasado dos horas y ella ¿aún no ha terminado? –preguntó un sorprendido Natsume.

-Claro que terminó, pero está terminando de arreglarse el cabello. Perdió su lazo cuando Sumire chocó con ella, por eso está tratando de peinarse lo mejor que puede –terminó de explicar la heredera de las empresas Imai.

-Ya veo. Las chicas sí que son problemáticas en cuanto a verse bien –pero no pudo acabar porque se vio interrumpido, nuevamente.

-Te equivocas. Mikan no es como las otras chicas. Ella es diferente… y frágil –Hotaru se ubicó delante de Natsume y lo vio a los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué me miras así? –Natsume sudó frío.

-Escucha con atención, Hyuuga. Si le haces daño a Mikan, las pagarás muy caras. Ella es muy frágil y si llega a ser lastimada como la última vez no creo que resista –al decir esto Natsume tragó duro y temió preguntar, pero debía hacerlo. No era bueno jugar con Imai y lo sabía, ella puede ser muy peligrosa si la hacen enojar. Y podía confirmarlo con la cara seria que ella puso.

-Dime… ¿a qué te refieres con "_como la última vez no creo que resista_"? –al darse cuenta de que Hotaru no respondería su pregunta, debido al repentino silencio que se formó en el aire, optó por preguntarle a Ruka luego –Bien. De todas formas, iré por ella. Si hay algo que odio es esperar si tener nada que hacer.

Dicho esto se aventuró a entrar en la tienda, pero antes de irse escuchó a Hotaru susurrar "_cuídala bien, por favor_". Entonces se dio vuelta y vio a Ruka alejándose junto con Imai, hacia la heladería de enfrente.

-Eso fue raro… -dijo una vez dentro de la tienda buscando con la mirada a cierta castaña -¿Dónde estará Lunares? –se preguntó, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Imai "_está terminando de cambiarse_" –Debe estar en los vestidores…

**En uno de los vestidores…**

Una castaña estaba luchando por intentar peinar su cabello con el pedazo en que se había convertido su cinta, pero era inútil ya que su cabello era muy largo.

-¡Oh! Rayos… Supongo que tendré que ir con el cabello suelto –dijo para sí misma tratando de darse ánimos –pero hace demasiado calor como para estar así.

-Lunares… -escuchó que alguien la llamaba, entonces se dio vuelta y vio a cierto chico de mirada cálida, de color carmesí, que la miraba sorprendido.

Estaba tratando de encontrar a esa tonta de Lunares. Si no me equivocaba, ella debía estar en los vestidores. Entonces escuché su voz: "_Pero hace demasiado calor como para estar así_". Eso fue lo que dijo. No le di importancia, así que me acerqué al lugar de donde provenía su voz. No quería encontrarla en interiores otra vez y ser llamado '_pervertido_', por eso, antes de entregar, mencioné su nombre, o debería decir, el nombre que yo le había impuesto.

-Lunares… - y la vi… Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, que encajaba perfecto con su piel de porcelana. Tenía el cabello suelto y por eso me costó un poco reconocerla. Ahora entiendo por qué esa Imai decía que todos los chicos del colegio se interesaron en ella luego de verla con el cabello suelto. También comprendí por qué esa chica tonta estaba celosa. Ella en verdad era hermosa, preciosa, la chica más linda que había visto en mi vida. Sus ojos color miel, sus labios rosas pidiendo a gritos que los bese. Mi corazón se paró, al igual que algo más de mi anatomía. Sentí arder mis mejillas. Debí haberme sonrojado. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había permanecido callado todo el tiempo, sólo mirándola. Pero cómo no hacerlo si en verdad era preciosa.

-Hyuuga… Oye… ¿Me estás escuchando? –su hermosa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? U-Um… sí, te oí… Lo que pasa es que… -pero me interrumpió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde están Hotaru y Ruka-pyon? –no sabía qué hacer. Si encerrarla conmigo en el vestidor para besarla sin parar, entre otras cosas; o responder sus preguntas.

-Ellos… Ellos están en la heladería de enfrente… -le dije sin darme cuenta, sólo podía verla a ella y perderme en sus ojos.

-¿En serio? Pues, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! –me mostró su hermosa sonrisa. Ahora entiendo por qué Ruka dijo lo de su sonrisa, sólo ella puede ocasionar este sentimiento en alguien tan frío como yo, que se ha aislado así mismo de la sociedad. Sólo ella puede sacar lo mejor de mí.

**PDV MIKAN**

Me siento un poco extraña. Desde que salimos de la tienda de ropa, Hyuuga ha estado actuando raro. Es más, creo haberlo visto sonrojado cuando me vio. Pero debió ser mi imaginación. Lo que sí me sorprendió mucho de él fue verlo tartamudear. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que cuando lo tomé del brazo para arrastrarlo, literalmente porque no se movía apenas si reaccionaba, fue que sonrojó y más aún cuando la vendedora dijo "_¡Gracias por su preferencia! Esperamos que usted y su novio regresen pronto_". Al oír tales palabras no pude evitar avergonzarme un poco, pero sólo eso. Él en cambio, se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba. Era un rojo más fuerte que el de un tomate o una manzana. Bien, esto si es extraño.

-¡Hotaru, Ruka-pyon! ¿Ya tomaron sus pedidos? –pregunté mientras me acercaba a la mesa donde estaban sentados.

-Aún no, Mikan-chan. Pero tomen asiento. Hotaru-chan y yo los estuvimos esperando –me respondió Ruka-pyon.

-Bien, entonces me sentaré junto a mi mejor amiga: ¡Hotaru! –dije muy emocionada, aunque aún no sé por qué.

-Baka. No digas mi nombre, ya sé cómo me llamo. Además, siéntate junto a Hyuuga en la otra mesa –eso me dejó muy confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué Lunares se debe sentar conmigo? –dijo Hyuuga, lo que me molestó mucho, pero por alguna razón parecía estar MUY nervioso.

-Porque tú fuiste quien trajo a esta baka con nosotros y además en las mesas sólo entramos dos. Por llegar últimos les corresponde la mesa continua y juntos –terminó de explicar Hotaru, a lo que a mí sonó muy racional pero a Natsume pareció molestarlo aún más, ya que el sonrojo de su cara hizo una nueva aparición, aún más fuerte que el anterior.

-De acuerdo. Lunares, sentémonos en esta mesa –dijo señalando la mesa detrás de Ruka-pyon –Esta me la pagarás, Imai –susurró Natsume sin que Mikan lo notara.

Ruka sólo rió un poco nervioso y mencionó –Hotaru-chan, ¿no crees que fuiste un poco dura con Natsume y Mikan-chan?

-No lo creo. Les estoy haciendo un favor a ambos –contestó con una sonrisa de complicidad y mirando de reojo a la pareja detrás de Ruka.

-Bien –suspiró Mikan –Supongo que no hay nada que hacer. ¿Verdad, Hyuuga?

-Natsume –respondió éste, a lo que Mikan sólo atinó a sorprenderse.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó sin ningún temor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir tratándome como si fuera un viejo? Creo haber dejado en claro que odio el solo hecho de que me llamen por mi apellido como si fuese un anciano –dijo evitando la mirada de la castaña.

-¡Oh! Lo siento. Lo había olvidado. Bien, entonces puedo llamarte por tu nombre, ¿_Natsume_? –preguntó tímida.

-Haz lo que quieras. Yo sólo te dije que podías hacerlo, pero no te obligaré si no quieres –añadió un poco intimidado por la respuesta.

-En ese caso lo haré. ¡Gracias, Natsume! –respondió muy feliz y demostrando su sonrisa.

-Lo que sea, _Lunares _–contestó, haciendo especial hincapié en su "_nombre_".

-Disculpen, ¿puedo tomar su nombre? –los interrumpió la mesera del lugar.

-¡Oh! Sí, por favor… Quisiera pedir un helado de mandarina y cereza. ¿Y para ti, Natsume? –le cedió el turno a su compañero de mesa.

-Yo quiero un helado de cereza y chocolate –respondió como si nada.

-Muy bien. Enseguida les traeré su pedido –nos contestó la mesera, y se alejo.

-¡Vaya, Natsume! No sabía que a ti también te gustará el helado de cereza –respondí anonadada.

-Es uno de mis sabores preferidos. En realidad no importa mucho –me dijo como si hablara del clima.

-Jamás creí que tuviéramos algo en común. Bueno… no después de la forma en que nos conocimos –dijo Mikan algo nerviosa por recordar el hecho.

-También me gustan los Sakura… -mencionó tratando de que la castaña no escuchara.

**(N/A: Como ustedes sabrán, "**_**Sakura**_**" en japonés significa "**_**flor de cerezo**_**")**

-¡¿En serio?! A mí también me gustan mucho –al oír esto, el corazón de Natsume comenzó a latir como loco.

-N-No importa demasiado. De todos modos, el que nos hayamos conocido de _esa manera_ no significa que no nos podamos llevar bien –dijo algo nervioso, según el punto de vista de Mikan.

-Tienes razón –contestó sonriente -¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? Hola, soy Sakura Mikan. Mucho gusto.

-Claro, por qué no. Natsume Hyuuga, encantado de conocerte, _Lunares_ –al oír esto, la única reacción de Mikan fue…

-¡Ay! No eres más que un tonto pervertido –le dijo en tono molesto, a lo que Natsume sonrió.

-Pero así es como nos hicimos _amigos_ –cuando Mikan escuchó estas palabras, se sonrojo un poco y su corazón se aceleró.

**Al atardecer…**

Después de hablar con Natsume, Mikan se sintió extraña. Como si algo no encajara del todo.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación? Siento como si lo conociera, pero a la vez no"_

Al pensar esto, creyó que lo mejor sería olvidarlo. Tal vez sólo se trataba de una coincidencia.

-Bien. Supongo que debemos despedirnos –dijo Natsume sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos –Debo regresar al bosque antes de que oscurezca o de lo contrario me perderé y lamentaré toda la noche.

-¿Eh? Creí que hacía mucho tiempo que vivías allí, ¿o me equivoco? –comentó un interesado Ruka.

-Claro que sí. Pero en la noche el bosque cambia mucho y para cualquiera que conozca la zona es fácil el perderse –respondió –Bien. De todos modos, lo mejor es que me vaya.

-¡No! –ante la negativa de la castaña, el muchacho de ojos carmesí no pudo hacer más que mirarla con confusión e interés, mezclado con un leve toque de esperanza en sus ojos –U-Um… yo… Bueno… es que… ¿Podemos ir a visitarte en el bosque?

-¡Oh! Claro… por qué no… Recibir visitas de vez en cuando no tiene nada de malo… supongo –dijo sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado –Además… ustedes me ayudaron a recuperar mi móvil y a realizar la compra de mis víveres mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-¡¿L-Lo dices en serio?! –Dijo sonriente la castaña -¡Qué gusto me da! En ese caso mañana iremos a visitarte, Natsume.

"_¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué rayos dije eso?! ¿Por qué mi nombre suena tan bien en sus labios? Creo que suena mejor con su voz que con la mía… ¡Ay! __¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! Pero… por alguna razón siento felicidad al escucharla decir eso. ¿Acaso es por qué ella irá?"_

-Natsume… ¿Me estás escuchando? –dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh…? ¡Oh! Sí, sí… Claro que te oigo… _"¿Cómo no hacerlo si me lo dices de esa forma y con esa voz que me enloquece?"_ Cómo no oírte si estás gritando todo el tiempo. Harás sangrar mis oídos –añadió el de cabellos oscuros.

-Aún cuando me digas eso, sé que somos amigos –dijo sonriendo –Tú mismo me lo dijiste, Natsume.

-¡Oh! ¿Hyuuga dijo eso? –Comentó una Hotaru muy divertida por la escena que estaba presenciando –No conocía ese lado romántico de la familia Hyuuga.

Ante eso, las dos muchachas y el rubio rieron, ocasionando el enojo del chico restante. Pero éste no respondió, sólo tomó sus cosas y se marchó a su hogar.

**PDV MIKAN**

Luego de regresar a casa, me pareció un poco extraño no haber recibido mensajes de mi amigo el "_Señor Misterioso_".

"_¿Será que se asustó por el último texto que le envíe? No puede ser… Estuvimos hablando todo el día de ayer. Y muchas de esas cosas no fueron sólo chistes inocentes. Aunque no lo crean, hablamos de temas íntimos, que involucraban parejas y relaciones."_

'_Anoche (Aja), Anoche soñé contigo (¡Ja!)_

_Soñaba que te besaba (¡Volvió el dúo dinámico!),_

_Y Que te acorralaba....... (W!)'_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el aviso de la llegada de un mensaje a mi móvil.

"_Qué extraño… ¿No recuerdo haber cambiado la configuración de mi móvil? Ese no es mi tema favorito…"_

Decidí olvidarme de eso, para entregarle toda mi atención al aparato que continuaba sonando.

"_Tal vez sea él" _me sonrojé al darme cuenta del pensamiento que había tenido.

"_¿Será bueno enamorarme de él? Aún no lo conozco en persona, pero siento que ya lo amo…"_

Pero mis pensamientos desaparecieron al leer el mensaje. No podía ser verdad lo que decía. Tenía que ser mentira. Tal vez una mala broma. Sí, eso debe ser. Para eliminar todas mis dudas, decidí releer el texto, y esto es lo que decía:

_-Natsume, habla Ruka. No sé si deba preguntarte esto, pero Hotaru-chan y yo estamos algo preocupados. Sabemos que tú nunca le harías daño a Mikan-chan, pero… ¿No crees que ya sea hora de decirle que tú eres el "__**Señor Misterioso**__"?. Puede que no sea de nuestra intromisión, pero Mikan-chan es nuestra amiga y sabes que yo la quiero mucho. Es como la hermana que nunca tuve. Así que, por favor, sé cuidadoso cuando le reveles quién eres realmente. Sabemos que ella lo entenderá. Después de todo es Mikan-chan y aunque a veces parezca una niña fácil de engañar y actúe como una, es una gran chica. Bien, es mejor que te deje con tus pensamientos. Nos veremos mañana.-_

"_No. Debe ser una broma. Él __**no**__ puede ser el Señor Misterioso, ¿verdad? Ese pervertido… ese insensible y tonto pervertido… ¡No! Tengo que averiguar esto por mí misma"_

Tomé mi bolso, junto con mis llaves y "mi" móvil, donde yacía lo que yo llamaba "una broma cruel". Salí de mi casa, y aunque sabía que una tormenta podría esperarme al regresar, no me importo. Lo único que quería era acabar con este misterio. Sin dudarlo dos veces me dirigí a la casa de Natsume.

**PDV NATSUME**

Estaba regresando de tomar un baño, luego de despedirme de mis amigos en el centro comercial. Pero por más que lo intenté, no pude sacarme su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello y su voz de la cabeza. Todo lo que veía me recordaba a ella. Su dulzura, su inocencia, su belleza y su ingenuidad. ¿Puede existir alguien así en este mundo lleno de violencia y muerte? Ahora puedo asegurar que sí. Porque he visto a esa persona cara a cara y no podría estar más seguro de que es un ángel caído del cielo. Pero no quiero que nadie me aleje de él. Llámenme egoísta si quieren, pero no dejaré que nadie la robe de mi lado. _"_

"_Tal vez lo que me dijo Ruka hoy en la ciudad sea cierto… Tal vez ya es hora de revelarle la verdad a __**ella**__. No quiero hacerla sufrir, es lo que más odiaría si le llega a pasar algo. Puede que me esté volviendo loco, pero sé a qué se debe esta locura. Se debe a que me estoy volviendo loco de amor por ella…"_

**(N/A: Tal vez a algunos no les agrade, pero quise poner la letra de la canción en castellano para los que les interesa ˆuˆ)**

'_One-two-three-four_

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_I know you want me (want me)_

_You know I want cha (want cha)_

_I know you want me_

_You know I want cha (want cha)_

_I know you want me (want me)_

_You know I want cha (want cha)_

_I know you want me_

_You know I want cha (want cha)'_

'_Uno-dos-tres-cuatro_

_Do'-uno-tres-cuatro_

_Sé que quieres (quiere)_

_Sabes que quiero cha (cha desea)_

_Sé que quieres_

_Sabes que quiero cha (cha desea)_

_Sé que quieres (quiere)_

_Sabes que quiero cha (cha desea)_

_Sé que quieres_

_Sabes que quiero cha (cha desea)'_

"_¿Eh? No recuerdo haber cambiado la configuración de mi móvil. Ni mucho menos haber escogido ese tema tan… ¿insinuante?" _río con el sólo hecho de imaginar la expresión de ella al escuchar esta canción.

"_Aunque… Pensándolo bien… ella no es tan inocente como parece. Tal vez es tan pervertida como yo…Bien. Lo mejor será leer el mensaje. Quizás se trate de Ruka, insistiendo en contarle la verdad a ella, antes de que la lastime…"_

Pero entonces lo leí… y decir que me asustó es poco. Me aterra creer que esta idea que se está formando en mi cabeza sea verdad.

"_Debo releerlo… Puede que me haya equivocado… Sí… Porque eso no puede ser cierto… ¿o sí?"_

_-Mikan. Baka… olvidaste pagarme tu deuda de hace diez años. Sólo quería recordarte eso y que te lo cobraré con intereses. No olvides que mañana nos reuniremos en casa de Hyuuga. No llegues tarde. Hotaru.-_

"_No… Cálmate, Natsume… Tal vez se equivocó y te envió el mensaje a ti... Sí, eso tiene sentido… ¡¿A quién quiero engañar?! Imai nunca comete errores. Ese es su secreto en el mundo de los negocios." _Natsume estaba nervioso. No sabía qué pensar. Si esto estaba ocurriendo en verdad, o sólo estaba teniendo la peor de sus pesadillas.

Decidió calmarse nuevamente. Tomó el móvil y entró a los archivos de éste.

"_Si en verdad se tratara de __**su**__ móvil, entonces tendría que tener fotos suyas, ¿no es así?" _pensó lo racional que era la idea, después de todo, a pesar de tener un móvil de alta tecnología con cámara, él nunca había aceptado la idea de auto-fotografiarse, como lo hacían los demás adolescentes, especialmente las chicas.

"_Sí. Es seguro que esa carpeta se encuentra vacía y…" _pero se vio interrumpido al encontrar fotos de la chica que le robaba las noches de sueño desde que la conoció.

"_¡No puede ser…! ¡Díganme que esto es sólo un sueño!" _gritaba en su mente _"Este no puede ser el móvil de Lunares… Después de todo, ¿En qué momento se cambiaron…?" _pero la idea apareció como un rayo de la tormenta que hacía acto de presencia desde yacía una hora _"Esa chica del centro comercial…" _y recordó el momento en que la ladroncilla se había apoderado de su teléfono y cuando chocó con Mikan, haciendo que todas sus cosa salieran disparadas hacia todas partes.

-Natsume… -escuchó esa voz familiar y se dio vuelta tan pronto como la oyó.

**PDV MIKAN**

Había estado corriendo por mucho tiempo. Quería saber si era realidad o sueño lo que estaba viviendo. No me di cuenta en el momento en que mis ropas ya se encontraban empapadas. Sólo quería llegar a donde _él _se encontraba y aclarar esto de una vez por todas. El bosque era muy oscuro, era muy fácil perderse dentro de él.

"_Eso es lo mismo que él me dijo…" _pero no dudé. Entré. Sólo quería llegar y hablar con él "_Eso es todo lo que quiero, pero… ¿y si resulta ser verdad? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Acaso todo se trató de una cruel broma? Mi corazón no lo soportaría… no de nuevo…"_

Entonces, me di cuenta de que ya había llegado. Entré sin hacer ruido. Él estaba allí parado, de espaldas a mí, mirando al parecer _su_ móvil. No se había percatado de mi presencia, así que lo llamé…

-Natsume… -susurré, casi inaudible por la tormenta, pero se dio rápidamente vuelta y enfrentó mi mirada.

**PDV NORMAL**

Ambos se miraban con incredulidad en los ojos. Mikan había estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo sin paraguas bajo aquella tormenta y por eso sus ropas se pegaban al cuerpo, debido al agua que había en ellas. Cuando susurró su nombre no había pensado demasiado y creyó que él le gritaría por haber ingresado en su casa sin pedir permiso, y, luego, se burlaría de ella llamándola "Lunares"; pero no ocurrió así, eso era lo que ella esperaba para eliminar esa tensión que se sentía.

Ninguno quería romper ese silencio, ambos temían si hablaban entonces terminarían con esa relación que se formó y tomó fuerzas sin notarlo. Pero, finalmente, alguien habló.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó evitando verla a los ojos, ya que notó las lágrimas que se estaban agolpando en su mirada de color ámbar.

-Quería hablar contigo… -sólo respondió tratando de enfrentarlo y ocultando el quiebre de su voz, cosa que fue imposible.

-Lo siento, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… -sonó lo más frío que pudo. Le dolía tratarla así, cuando lo que más deseaba era abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. Por eso se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo al escucharla decir…

-¿Cosas como burlarte de los otros a sus espaldas? –lo hizo. Era presionar más la herida que se había formado en su corazón. Pero era lo único que podía hacer. Ya no aguantaba el dolor y lo estaba demostrando con el tono de su voz.

-N-No sé… a lo que te refieres… -trató de sonar indiferente, pero no pudo hacerlo debido al tartamudeo de su voz. Él también estaba sufriendo por como le habló la castaña.

-¡No finjas más! –le replicó ya no pudiendo contenerse –Sé que tú eras quien me mandaba todos esos mensajes, aquel con quien yo hablo y me hace sentir bien. Con quien puedo liberarme y ser yo misma –ante el silencio del otro continuó -¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Querías burlarte de mí, más de lo que ya lo habías hecho?

-¡No! –Respondió ante aquella última pregunta que parecía más afirmación –Nunca quise burlarme de ti…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué? –Natsume no respondió. Tenía miedo de que Mikan lo rechace. Al ver esto la castaña no se retuvo –Ya veo… En ese caso toma –le dijo sacando el móvil que había estado apretando con tanta fuerza desde que entró en la casa –Aquí está tu teléfono. Por favor… No vuelvas a molestarme ni quiero que me sigas más. ¡Ah! Y felicidades… Lo lograste. Si lo que querías era engañar a esta "_niña ingenua y tonta_" lo hiciste. Lograste que me enamorara de ti…

Al terminar de decir esto, sus lágrimas cayeron sin miedo a nada. Abrió la puerta y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Dejando a un joven confundido y sorprendido por sus palabras.

Y así es como ella se encontraba en este momento…

"_¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta?"_

Luego de lo ocurrido, había salido a toda prisa de la cabaña de Natsume. Sólo quería escapar de todo, de él, de aquellas personas que siempre la lastimaban por más que ella intentara evitarlo. Aún continuaba llorando. Quería deshacerse de aquel doloroso y amargo sentimiento que guardaba en su corazón. Antes había sucedido lo mismo, pero a diferencia de ahora, allí se encontraban Hotaru y Ruka para apoyarla.

"_¿Acaso mi destino no es amar y ser amada…?" _pero se interrumpió al escuchar pisadas detrás de ella _"¿Acaso es él? ¿Por qué vino detrás de mí…? No… debo estar imaginándolo…"_

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –escuchó decir a una voz masculina que se acercaba, mientras reía.

-¿Q-Quién es usted? –preguntó Mikan al ver al hombre de cabello negro, de gran tamaño y que se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-Tranquila preciosa… Sólo estaba caminando por aquí cuando escuché la hermosa voz de una joven que lloraba. No deberías estar aquí sola… Es muy peligrosa para una chica tan hermosa como tú… -dijo mientras se acercaba aún más y ella retrocedía hasta quedar contra un árbol.

-A-Aléjese de mí… -trató de sonar lo más seria que pudo, pero la voz la traicionó.

-¿Y qué harás si no lo hago…? ¿Planeas gritar? –dijo y luego rió ante la reacción de Mikan –Nadie te escuchará. Estamos _solos_ en este gran bosque, en las afueras de la ciudad. Y yo que pensaba secuestrar al heredero de los Hyuuga, ahora resulta que me encuentro con esta _damisela en peligro_, llorando desconsoladamente sola en este bosque –se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros del cuerpo de la castaña, el cual se apoyaba en un árbol –Pero descuida, yo cuidaré de ti… Ya verás que nos divertiremos los dos juntos. Bueno… al menos yo lo haré.

Ante esta situación, Mikan no supo qué hacer. Había quedado inmovilizada contra el árbol y su agresor, pero reaccionó cuando las manos de este comenzaron a acariciarla por encima de sus ropas.

-¡Aléjese de mí! –gritó mientras le daba una patada en sus partes bajas. El hombre retrocedió un poco por el dolor y Mikan aprovechó para escapar. Corrió lo más lejos que pudo, no sabía a dónde se dirigía pero no se detuvo, ya que escuchó las pisadas de aquel sujeto acercándose cada vez más.

-¡Regresa aquí! No te haré daño –gritaba el hombre –Al menos no mucho…

**PDV NATSUME**

Luego de las palabras de Mikan, Natsume se encontraba analizando las palabras de ésta. Aún no podía creer lo que ella había dicho…

_- Si lo que querías era engañar a esta "niña ingenua y tonta" lo hiciste. Lograste que __**me enamorara de ti**__…-_

¿Era cierto lo que había escuchado? En verdad… ¿ella lo amaba como él la amaba a ella?

Sí, luego de la tarde en el centro comercial, él se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por la castaña. Al entender esto, se dio vuelta buscando a Mikan, pero ella ya se había alejado como para no verla.

'_One-two-three-four_

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_I know you want me (want me)_

_You know I want cha (want cha)_

_I know you want me_

_You know I want cha (want cha)_

_I know you want me (want me)_

_You know I want cha (want cha)_

_I know you want me_

_You know I want cha (want cha)'_

'_Uno-dos-tres-cuatro_

_Uno - Do '-tres-cuatro_

_Sé que quieres (quiere)_

_Sabes que quiero cha (cha desea)_

_Sé que quieres_

_Sabes que quiero cha (cha desea)_

_Sé que quieres (quiere)_

_Sabes que quiero cha (cha desea)_

_Sé que quieres_

_Sabes que quiero cha (cha desea)'_

"_Ese endiablado teléfono otra vez…" _pensó para sus adentros mientras tomaba el aparato y observaba por qué sonaba. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Imai llamando al teléfono de Mikan. Decidió contestar.

_-¿Hola? ¿Mikan? ¡¿En dónde diablos estás?! ¡Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti! Tu mamá está desesperada. No deja de buscarte. ¡¿En dónde demonios te metiste?!-_

-Imai, habla Hyuuga. Tengo el teléfono de Lunares conmigo, se intercambiaron en el centro comercial –dijo interrumpiendo a la chica.

_-¿Hyuuga? ¿Estás con Mikan?-_

-No tuvimos una pelea y ella…-pero fue interrumpido.

_-¡Idiota! Te dije que no la lastimaras… Al menos sabes dónde está. La estamos buscando desde hace más de dos horas y aún no ha llegado a su casa-_

-¿Qué? Pero ella se fue hace más o menos una hora de aquí… -dijo preocupándose por lo que le pudo haber pasado a la castaña.

_-¿Cómo dices? Pero… ¿qué fue lo que discutieron?-_

-Bueno... ella descubrió que era yo quien le mandaba los mensajes y lo tomó mal. Me gritó y después se fue, pero…-dijo explicando lo más aprisa la situación.

_-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te descubriera? Ella odia las mentiras… Y no me sorprende que lo haya tomado a mal después de lo que sucedió hace seis meses…-_

-¿Qué quieres decir? En el centro comercial habías dicho "_ella es muy frágil y si llega a ser lastimada como la última vez no creo que resista_", ¿qué es lo que quisiste decir con eso? –dijo desesperado por saber lo ocurrido antes de conocerla.

_-Bien. Te lo diré, pero no interrumpas. Aún debemos buscar a Mikan, así que te lo contaré lo más rápido que puedo. Hace seis meses llegó un chico nuevo a la escuela, no importa el nombre. Él era un año mayor que Mikan, pero de todos modos ella se enamoró de él. Cuando decidió decírselo, el chico la correspondió. Se hicieron novios, pero no duró por mucho tiempo. Al mes, en la fecha de que cumplían un mes de pareja, el imbécil quiso sobrepasarse con Mikan y ella se negó. Imagino que sabrás a lo que me refiero _–Natsume sólo asintió pero no quiso interrumpirla –_En fin, cuando el idiota se dio cuenta de que Mikan no aceptaría por más que lo intentara, la dejó de la peor forma que te puedes imaginar. Le dijo que sólo era una niña inútil, tonta e inocente, o como él la llamó, incrédula. Tal como tú la describiste cuando se conocieron. Ella no soportó y lloró por más de dos meses. Ruka y yo pudimos contenerla y hacer que ella vuelva a ser la de antes. O al menos eso pensamos, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que ella no volverá a ser así hasta que lo supere. Y pensamos que tú podrías hacerlo, pero veo que no equivocamos. Bien. Ahora que sabes la historia, ayúdanos a encontrar a Mikan. Tengo la sensación de que algo malo le pasó a esa baka, sólo espero que no sea tarde.-_

-De acuerdo. Yo me encargaré de buscar por los alrededores. Estoy seguro de que es tan tonta como para perderse. Te prometo que la encontraré y cuidaré de ella. Te demostraré a ti y a Ruka que no se equivocaron conmigo –dijo finalizando la llamada y saliendo en búsqueda de la castaña.

**En casa de Mikan…**

-Espero que no, Hyuuga –decía una seria Hotaru –O de lo contrario yo me encargaré de que arrepientas de ello.

-Sólo espero que encuentre rápido a Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan –le dijo el rubio, junto a ella, mirando hacia la ventana –He oído que por ese bosque suelen aparecer toda clase de personas peligrosas.

**En el bosque…**

**PDV NATSUME**

"_¡Demonios! No debí haberla dejado irse sola… Espero que no le haya pasado nada… Ahora entiendo a qué se referían Imai y Ruka con que no le haga daño, pero… ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?" _pensaba para sí, mientras corría en busca de Mikan.

Pero se detuvo al notar algo tirado en el suelo _"Esta es… ¡es el lazo para cabello de Lunares!" _dijo mientras tomaba el objeto entre sus manos y observaba el lugar donde lo había encontrado.

"_Un momento… Estas no son sólo la pisadas de Mikan…" _pensaba mientras se dirigía hasta el árbol donde Mikan se hallaba antes _"Estas pisadas… hay alguien más aparte de Mikan en este bosque, y… no creo que sea amigo"_

Se inclinó para ver el lugar donde el hombre había sido golpeado _"Este sujeto… debió intentar hacerle daño, pero… ¿por dónde se fueron?" _y como si la pregunta fuese escuchada y respondida, pudo notar un trozo del vestido de Mikan en una rama. _"¡Es por allí!" _y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde la castaña se encontraba. _"¡Por favor, espera por mí! Pronto estaré contigo"_

**PDV MIKAN**

Aún seguía corriendo. Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido por el frío y la lluvia que aún no cesaba. El sujeto dejó de gritar, pero aún continuaba siguiéndome. Hasta que vi que mi camino se había acabado. Traté de regresar por donde ingrese a este lugar, pero aquel tipo hacía imposible mi escape. Intenté buscar otra salida por la enorme pared que estaba enfrente de mí, pero era inútil. Sólo rocas se veían.

-Este es el final del camino, _niña_… -dijo en tono de burla.

Aquel sujeto se fue acercando peligrosamente de mí. Intenté escapar pero me retuvo y me lanzó contra aquel muro, ubicado detrás de mí. Traté de gritar, pero tapó mi boca. Lo mordí y pude sentir un líquido que se deslizaba por su mano hasta mi boca. Era sangre. Él soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, y pareció molesto. Me tomó con fuerza e hizo que me golpeara contra las rocas del muro.

Todo se volvió oscuro por un segundo, y pude sentir cuando se recargó encima de mi cuerpo. Intenté resistirme, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando. Creí que ya todo estaba perdido y comencé a llorar. El hombre se dio cuenta de ello y empezó a reír.

-¿Por qué lloras niña? ¿No me digas que esta será tu primera vez? –Reía mientras se burlaba de mí y pasaba su sucia lengua por mi cara, luego susurró –Eso lo hará aún más interesante para mí.

Y siguió con su juego. Cuando pensé que este era mi fin, de repente todo el peso que yacía sobre mí, desapareció. Abrí los ojos, ya que los había cerrado para evitar llorar aún más, y lo que vi me sorprendió.

-¡¡¡Si llegas a tocarla, haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido!!! –dijo un chico de mirada carmesí, como el fuego.

Era Natsume.

**PDV NATSUME**

Aún no lograba hallarla. Me estaba volviendo loco.

"_¿Por qué no logro encontrarla? ¿Acaso tomé el camino equivocado?"_

Pero entonces pude oír una risa muy cerca de mí, acompañada de algo que parecía ser llanto. Yo conocía ese llanto.

"_¡Es ella! ¡Está llorando!" _sentí enfurecer y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido que me hacía temer lo peor.

Cuando llegué pude ver a alguien encima de la chica que amaba. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, intentando resistirse a llorar más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y aquel sujeto le estaba haciendo daño. Mi ira estalló al ver aquello y lo único en lo que pensé fue en matar al maldito que la hacía sufrir.

Sin dudarlo lo tomé de sus ropas y lo golpee lo más fuerte que pude. Intenté acercarme a ella para comprobar que estaba bien, pero me vi detenido por aquel tipo que me tomó desprevenido y se lanzó encima de mí para golpearme. Observe por un segundo a Mikan y pude ver su mirada llena de miedo y lágrimas, que se mezclaban con la lluvia.

-Ahora recibirás tu merecido por atreverte a golpearme y a interrumpir nuestra cita romántica, idiota –me dijo con furia en los ojos e intentando acertarme un golpe, que yo no pude esquivar.

**PDV NORMAL**

Mikan miraba aterrada la escena frente a sus ojos. El chico que amaba era brutalmente golpeado por el hombre que hace minutos estuvo a punto de hacerle daño. Sin importarle nada, se aventó sobre él, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas.

-¡¡Ah!! ¡Maldita perra! –gritó el hombre con furia, mientras trataba de quitarse a la castaña de encima.

-¡Mikan, no! ¡Huye! –le gritó Natsume, tratando de convencer a la muchacha.

El tipo logró quitarse a Mikan de encima, golpeándola una bofetada. Ante esto, Natsume enfureció y expulsó al sujeto de su cuerpo, invirtiendo la posición en la que se encontraban. Ahora Natsume golpeaba al hombre sin compasión, hasta que lo dejó inconciente. Cuando comprobó que ya no podría causarles daño, se acercó a la muchacha desmayada por el golpe, la tomó en brazos y decidió llevarla a su cabaña, donde cuidaría de ella.

**PDV NATSUME**

Después de aquella pelea, me dediqué a atender a Mikan, quien aún no despertaba.

-Por favor… despierta… -decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla, con mucho cariño y cuidado de no despertarla.

Ya había llamado a Imai y le había contado lo sucedido. Ella dijo que intentarían llegar al bosque, pero que no era seguro porque la tormenta estaba complicando las cosas. Ingresar al bosque con un vehículo era imposible por las complicaciones del terreno e ingresar a pie lo era aún más, por lo múltiples peligros que ellos ya habían pasado.

-Anda, por favor despierta… No hagas que me torture aún más de lo que ya lo estoy haciendo… -entonces vi como comenzaba a reaccionar, como si hubiese escuchado mi petición.

-¿D-Dónde estoy? –dijo entre susurros. Parecía confundida, y no era para menos. El golpe que ese infeliz le había ocasionado fue demasiado fuerte. Tuve que vendarle la cabeza por precaución.

Cuando miró a su alrededor, pareció notar mi presencia y recordar todo lo ocurrido.

**PDV NORMAL**

Mikan reaccionó luego de varios minutos. Estaba muy confundida por lo que había ocurrido. Lo único que recordaba era que aquel sujeto estaba golpeando a Natsume y cuando intentó ayudarlo, recibió un golpe que la hizo desmayarse. Viendo sólo oscuridad. Ahora veía el techo de madera. Ya no sentía frío, pero sí miedo. Tenía miedo por saber qué ocurrió con Natsume. Pero, entonces, miró que a su lado estaba él. Se notaba su preocupación.

-¿P-Por qué me miras así? –preguntó la castaña, aún asustada con muchas ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –él también estaba asustado, ¿por qué le preguntó eso?

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? Creí que no significaba nada para ti… -dijo en un susurro, mientras se volteaba para no verlo.

-Tú significas mucho para mí… -bien, lo había dicho. Ya no podía arrepentirse. Le diría toda la verdad ahora.

-Deja de jugar conmigo… ¿Por qué quieres seguir lastimándome? ¿No te basto con humillarme de esa manera? –dijo ocultando su mirada, ya que sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

-No estoy jugando. Lo digo en serio. Tú eres lo más importante para m… -pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Basta! ¡No sigas! –le espetó, cubriéndose los oídos para no seguir escuchando.

-Mikan… -la llamó, a lo que la castaña se volteó debido al sorpresivo cambio del chico.

-M-Me llamaste por mi nombre… -dijo sorprendida.

-Mikan… Escucha… Nunca quise hacerte daño… Es que… -ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Si no quisiste hacerme daño… Entonces, dime… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –respondió haciéndole frente.

-Yo… -no sabía cómo explicarle lo ocurrido –Yo… cuando te conocí creí que eras una niña mimada de ciudad, pero…

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –le preguntó nerviosa por la respuesta.

-No lo sé, pero… cuando te vi sonreírme de esa manera cuando te despedías, algo en mi interior se movió y sentí la necesidad de conocerte más –le dijo con toda la sinceridad de su alma.

-¿Cómo fue que conseguiste mi número? –interrogó ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero queriendo comprobar sus sospechas.

Él sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido –Ruka –respondió simplemente –Él me lo dio junto con el de Imai y el suyo para mantenernos en contacto. Pero no pude resistir y te envié ese mensaje.

-T-Tú… Hotaru y Ruka-pyon te contaron sobre… –pero Natsume le quitó la palabra.

-No –sabía que tenía que contarle todo, así que respiró profundamente y dijo –Me enteré esta noche… Luego de que te fuiste, Imai llamó a tu móvil preocupada por ti y me contó que estabas perdida –estaba nervioso, pero trató de tranquilizarse antes de hablar –Cuando me lo dijo, me sentí culpable y me amenazó sobre "hacerme pagar" si alguien te hacía daño como la última vez. No sabía a qué se refería y por eso le pedí que me contara todo. Me dijo sobre…

-Mark… así se llamaba –completó la frase Mikan mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-Imbécil… -dijo entre dientes Natsume, no aguantando su ira, a lo que la chica lo miró sorprendida –Lo siento… es que… no puedo soportar la idea de que hagan daño…

-¿Q-Qué intentas decir? –preguntó nerviosa Mikan.

-Lo que intento decirte es que… tú… -se comenzó a sonrojar, pero sabía que era hora. Por eso enfrentó la mirada confundida de Mikan –Cuando hable contigo por textos y el computador, creí que eras una persona agradable, en quien podría confiar. Cuando te vi en el centro comercial, pensé "_Esto debe ser una broma o una simple casualidad_", pero ahora comprendo que no fue ninguna de las dos –ante el silencio de la castaña, continuó –Fue algo _inevitable_. Así como fue inevitable el ponerme celoso cuando me enteré de tu popularidad en la escuela, cuando sentí celos de tu amistad con Ruka… -se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de Mikan, acariciando con una de sus manos en su mejilla pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos –mi corazón latió con mucha fuerza cuando te vi en los vestidores –la castaña suspiró –y ahora me doy cuenta de que fue inevitable enamorarme de ti…

Mikan no sabía qué hacer. Él, tan cerca de ella a punto de besarla y diciéndole que la amaba. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba confundida. ¿Debía besarlo o rechazarlo y humillarlo como él lo hizo con ella? Bien. La segunda opción quedaba descartada porque sabía lo doloroso que era y no podía hacerle eso a él. No sólo por el sentimiento que conocía, sino también porque…

-Y-Yo… también… estoy enamorada de ti…-dijo casi en un susurro, para que sólo él la oyera.

Al oír esto, Natsume eliminó la distancia entre ellos. Sellando su amor con un beso dulce y tierno. Se separaron un segundo para verse a los ojos. Mikan estaba muy sonrojada y Natsume no desaprovechó esta situación para jugar con ella.

-Sabes… cuando te sonrojas te ves más niña de lo que eres…-le dijo al oído, mientras la abrazaba.

-N-No soy una niña… -protestó ella ante lo dicho.

-Sí, lo eres… Casi dejas de serlo por culpa de ese infeliz… -la abrazó más fuerte al recordar lo ocurrido –pero por suerte llegué yo para salvarte.

-Natsume…-dijo ella mientras se sentía estremecer en los brazos de él por el pequeño suspiro que dejó escapar en su cuello.

-Tranquila… no te haré daño. Jamás lo haría…-dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente para no espantarla.

-No es eso… yo…-estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a decir pero sentía que era el momento –Creo que estoy lista.

Al escuchar esto, el joven de mirada cálida se sorprendió y decidió mirarla a los ojos para estar seguro.

-Mikan… No tienes que si no quieres… -le dijo para tranquilizarla.

-Pero… sí, quiero… Natsume…-dijo sonrojada mientras lo miraba.

Al ver la seguridad en los ojos de la castaña, Natsume la besó con pasión. Era un beso diferente al anterior. Este demostraba devoción y pasión, pero a la vez era tranquilizador. Poco a poco se fue separando de la castaña, para hundirse en su cuello y besar su suave piel de porcelana.

-Mikan… por favor… si quieres que me detenga dilo ahora…-le dijo el joven a la chica, entre besos y pequeños mordiscos que le daba.

-No… no quiero que lo hagas…-le respondió con la decisión en su voz, la cual estaba entrecortada por los suspiros.

Natsume se fue recostando con ella, mientras iba apartando la ropa de la chica y besaba la piel que aparecía al paso en que lo hacía. Cuando por fin le bajó el vestido, sonrió ante lo que observaba.

-Fresas, ¿eh? –susurró mientras miraba el sostén de Mikan.

-Cállate, _pervertido _–le dijo en tono de broma.

-Y con orgullo lo soy, ya que estoy a punto de… -pero calló cuando Mikan lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó.

La temperatura en la habitación iba aumentando a medida que Natsume iba retirando el vestido de Mikan de su cuerpo y lo dejaba a un lado de la cama. Ella no se quedó atrás, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa negra de éste, e iba acariciando su musculoso pecho.

Natsume besó y mordió cada parte del cuerpo de la castaña, dejando marcas de pertenencia en más de un lugar. Fue bajando hasta su busto, donde acarició aún sobre la tela del sostén. Cuando escuchó el suspiro de Mikan, aprovechó la oportunidad para sacárselo y comenzó a devorar la nueva piel que se veía.

-Eres hermosa –dijo entre besos y caricias –No puedo creer que tú seas la misma chica chiflada que vi en el lago.

Mikan rió por lo bajo –Y yo no puedo creer que en verdad me hayas espiado…

-Y cómo no hacerlo si eres perfecta –dijo comenzando a bajar más hasta llegar a la última prenda de la chica.

Poco a poco fue bajando sus bragas y, luego, comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de la chica. Metió uno de sus dedos dentro de ella y empezó a acariciarla.

Mikan suspiraba de excitación. Pero no podía disfrutar ella sola, así que fue bajando sus manos, que se encontraban acariciando la espalda y el torso desnudo de su novio, hasta el botón de su pantalón, el cual desabrochó. Metió una de sus manos en él y sintió la masculinidad del chico. Se sorprendió al sentir qué tan grande era y la emoción que éste demostraba. Decidió meter su mano dentro del boxer y acariciar el miembro de Natsume, como él hacía con ella. Pudo escuchar un leve gemido proveniente de él cuando lo tomó entre sus manos.

-¿Quién es la _pervertida_ ahora? –dijo con astucia.

La castaña sólo rió y continuó con su trabajo. Pero estremeció cuando sintió a Natsume introducir dos dedos en ella.

-No eres la única que puede jugar sucio, _Lunares_. ¿O prefieres que te llame _Fresas_? –preguntó con malicia.

-Haz lo que quieras, _pervertido_ –dijo sin miedo.

-En ese caso…-finalizó y comenzó ponerse a la altura de la intimidad de Mikan –Lo haré.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera contestar o decir algo, Natsume ya se encontraba lamiendo su intimidad.

-Ah… Natsume… -se estremeció la chica. Ya no aguantaba la excitación. Sentía que iba a explotar.

El chico seguía con su tortura, hasta que sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para él. Debía dejarla perfecta ya que se enorgullecía de tener a su _amiguito_ muy emocionado, pero era MUY grande como para que entrara fácilmente en Mikan.

Cuando finalmente salió de la intimidad de la castaña, se puso a la altura de su rostro para besarla. Pero ella se puso encima de él, revirtiendo los papeles. Mikan besaba cada parte del cuerpo del muchacho. Luego, cuando llegó hasta su abdomen, fue bajando los pantalones, junto con el boxer y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la _emoción _del _amigo_ de Natsume.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le dijo el chico, haciendo que ella lo mirase -¿Crees que soy demasiado para ti? –le preguntó en tono de burla.

-Claro que no… -le contestó la chica en el mismo tono –Sólo pensaba si yo no seré demasiado para tu amiguito. Con lo emocionado que está.

Natsume rió ante tal ocurrencia –No te preocupes. No lo eres.

La castaña sonrió y continuó con su trabajo. Jugó antes de lamer y succionar la masculinidad de Natsume. Podía oír cómo este gemía de placer, e incluso sus caricias algo tímidas podían excitarlo.

Natsume no aguantó más tal tortura. Por eso tomó a la castaña, la recostó y la atravesó de una. Sabía que había sido doloroso, sobretodo cuando sintió que sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda y cuando vio pequeñas lágrimas salir de su rostro, el cual se apoyó en su hombro.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó –Puede que haya dolido, pero es la manera más rápido para que se valla el dolor.

Mikan sólo asintió y después de un momento le dijo –Está bien. El dolor ya paró –y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas a Natsume.

Al escuchar esto, él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Primero fue despacio, pero cuando ella lo acompañó en sus movimientos, la embistió con más fuerza y más rápido, pero tratando de mantener el compás del movimiento, como si de una danza se tratase.

-Natsume… No te retengas… -le dijo Mikan para tranquilizarlo.

Al oír estas palabras, él perdió todo su autocontrol y comenzó a embestirla con toda su fuerza, pasión y dedicación. Mikan gemía a más no poder, lo que era música para Natsume.

No le gustaba mucho la cama ya que hacía mucho ruido, debido a la humedad presente y a la antigüedad de ésta. Por eso a la castaña, aún dentro de ella, y la puso contra la pared. Las embestidas fueron aún más rápido, si eso era posible. Él la sujetaba con la pared y su propio cuerpo. Las piernas de ella estaban alrededor de su cadera y sus manos eran sujetadas por las del muchacho.

Ambos sudaban hasta que llegaron al orgasmo. Las embestidas se volvieron más lentas hasta detenerse. Cuando pararon, Natsume llevó a Mikan a la cama, se recostaron abrazados y durmieron.

-Eso… fue… increíble…-decía la castaña entre jadeos.

-¿Eso crees? Para mí sólo fue el comienzo…-sonrió pero cuando observó a la castaña, ésta ya se encontraba profundamente dormida –Duerme que te lo mereces.

La besó y él también se quedó dormido.

**Una semana después…**

-¡Ah! –decía una castaña sorprendida por el paisaje que miraba a su alrededor –Esto es increíble. Gracias por invitarnos, Hotaru.

-Mikan-chan tiene razón Hotaru-chan. Fue muy amable de tu parte invitarnos al nuevo parque de diversiones que creó tu compañía –dijo un rubio de ojos celestes.

-Este es el nuevo parque de diversiones que creamos gracias a las ganancias obtenidas de las empresas Hyuuga: El Parque de Diversiones "_Pétalo de Sakura_" –explicó la heredera de la compañía Imai.

-En ese caso también es gracias a ti, Natsume –dijo Mikan muy alegre a su novio.

-Si… Como sea… Oye, ¿por qué le pusiste ese nombre tan cursi? –preguntó Natsume, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Escuché cuando le decías a Mikan que los Sakura son tus favoritos, y ella me lo confirmó el día siguiente –respondió como si nada.

-Sí, claro… -dijo un apenado Natsume.

-Pero, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos, Natsume! –dijo arrastrando a su novio hacia una de las atracciones.

-¡H-Hey! ¡Espera, Mikan! –le contestó tratando de resistirse.

-Esos dos hacen una bonita pareja –decía muy divertido Ruka.

-No son los únicos –respondió Hotaru, tomando de la mano a Ruka, con un leve rubor en el rostro, casi imperceptible.

-Sí, tienes razón, Hotaru-chan –dijo un sonrojado Ruka.

Lo cierto es que luego de lo sucedido en la noche que desapareció Mikan, Ruka se le había confesado a Hotaru y ésta lo había aceptado. Luego, Natsume se volvió novio de Mikan y la fue a visitar todos los días.

-¡Qué divertido! –Dijo muy alegre Mikan, quien recibía el premio que Natsume ganó para ella en una prueba del tiro al blanco -¡Gracias, Natsume!

-¿Cómo que "gracias"? –dijo su novio, dejándola confundida –Esta noche deberás agradecérmelo como es debido –le susurró al oído, haciendo que ésta se sonroje.

-P-Pervertido –sólo dijo.

-Pero así me quieres, ¿no es así? –le respondió.

-¿M-Mikan? –Ante la mención de su nombre, se dio vuelta y lo que la sorprendió -¿Mikan Sakura? ¿Eres tú?

Era un chico en verdad muy guapo. De tez morena, cabellos oscuro, del mismo color que sus ojos.

-¿Quién es este? –preguntó Natsume, quien veía a Mikan muy sorprendida.

-M-Mark… -susurró Mikan.

-¡Vaya! Ha pasado tiempo –y se fue acercando a ella, poniéndose en el lugar de Natsume, quien lo miraba enojado y confundido por la actitud de la castaña.

"_¿No me digas que ella aún no lo ha olvidado?" _se preguntó en su mente mientras veía a ese tal "Mark".

-¡Chicos! Los estábamos buscando… ¡¿Mark?! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le dijo Ruka también sorprendido por la situación.

-¡Oh! Hola Nogi, Imai. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Vine al parque porque escuche que era de tu familia, Imai –se volteó a ver a Mikan y dijo –pero, jamás pensé encontrarte aquí, Mikan.

-N-Ni yo tampoco, Mark –dijo nerviosa.

-Bien. Pero eso significa que el destino nos quiere juntos, ¿no te parece? –le comentó seductoramente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Natsume lo notó, y enfureció más –Bueno. Pero esa no es la razón por la que te llamé al verte. La verdad es que no te he podido olvidar desde que terminamos, y… bueno… yo… quería disculparme.

-Aceptó tus disculpas, pero… tengo que irme –contestó Mikan, mientras trataba de apartarse de él, pero fue detenida.

-¡Espera, Mikan! –Le dijo –También quería pedirte otra oportunidad. Me comporté como un tonto la última vez, pero… he cambiado… y puedo demostrártelo –y se acercó lentamente para besarla.

-L-Lo siento… pero yo… ya te he olvidado…-se soltó del agarre y se acercó a Natsume –Él es mi novio, Natsume Hyuuga.

-¿Eh…? –Mark no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Pero no soportó que la chica que una vez había intentado hacer suya, estuviera con otro tipo –Oh… Ya veo… En ese caso…

Pero no terminó, ya que tomó a Mikan y la besó.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES IMBÉCIL?! –le gritó Natsume al ver la escena.

-Te demuestro que ella no me ha olvidado –dijo alejándose de Mikan, quien tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar –Ella sólo está contigo por despecho.

-Eso quisieras –le dijo en amenazador –Ahora verás –y lo golpeó.

Mikan aún no podía procesar todo lo que había sucedido. Mark la había besado y ahora estaba peleando con Natsume. Pero entonces reaccionó.

-¡Basta, Natsume! –le gritó. Ante el grito de la chica, éste obedeció y Mark se apartó.

Cuando estuvieron separados, Mikan se acercó a Mark.

-Pero Mikan… -dijo Natsume, temiendo por lo que pudiera pasar.

Una vez que Mikan estuvo en frente de Mark, habló –Lo siento, pero… yo ya no te quiero Mark, y si alguna vez lo hice, fue sólo eso. A quien amo es a Natsume –dicho esto, lo golpeó en sus partes bajas –y eso es por besarme sin mi permiso, idiota.

Natsume no pudo evitar reír al ver a Mikan, con la decisión brillando en sus ojos.

-Perdón si te molestó, Natsume –le dijo tímidamente –pero si te grité fue para engañar a Mark. Tenía que hacerle frente yo misma aún cuando tú quisieras deferderm…

Pero fue interrumpido porque su novio la besó con devoción y pertenencia. Ruka y Hotaru observaron sonrientes la situación y se marcharon. Mark también se había alejado, pero no antes sin prometerse a sí mismo que los separaría a toda costa.

Cuando Mikan y Natsume se separaron, el muchacho dijo –Eso fue para quitarte el mal sabor de boca de ese imbécil.

Mikan sonrió y dijo –Creo que no se fue del todo…

-¡Oh! En ese caso debo seguir besándote –y lo hizo.

**-------------------------------------------------FIN---------------------------------------------------**

**Bien… ¿qué les pareció?**

**No kedo como esperaba pero bueno…**

**Dejen reviews si kieren que continue con este…**

**Muy bien…**

**ADIOS!**

**Romy ****ˆuˆ**


End file.
